Menjalankan UTS dengan cara Hetalia
by RoyIshida
Summary: UTS di World Academy? Kayak apa ya kisahnya? P.S: Rated T for Special Chapter.
1. Berita UTS

RoyIshida: Cihuy, fic pertama untuk Hetalia!

Readers: *tepuk tangan*

RoyIshida: Thank you, thank you...

Denmark: Ah, gitu aja bangga amat dah... *heran*

RoyIshida: *ngeluarin kapak dan pistol gede* Ngomong apa lu?

Denmark: *diem* Gak... Slah denger kali lu...

RoyIshida: Ya sudahlah. Oke, kita lihat ceritanya...

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS dengan cara Hetalia  
**

Chapter 1: Berita UTS di World Academy

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

"WOI, ada apaan sih?"

"Lihat mading deh!"

"Mang ada apa dah? Rame amat..."

"Lihat aja sendiri..."

Well, suasana mading sekolah World Academy suaaangaat ramai, kayak orang-orang pada ngantri sembako. Tumben amat ya, padahal biasanya mading ini terkenal sangat sepi, se-sepi kalau ada di Lawang Sewu (Apa seh...).

Anyway, mang ada acara apa sih? Kok bisa ampe se-rame kayak mau ngeliat Justin Bieber yang dateng ke Indoneisa? (Gak bakal kesampaian)

Kita intip saja para nation yang ladi melihat mading...

"Buset dah!" teriak Gilbert gak nyante "Gak salah apa bentar lagi? Gak awsome amat..."

"Apa sih buat lu yang gak awsome selaen diri lu?" jawab Toris "Gak usah sombong dah!"

"Ya iyalah!" ujar Gilbert senang "Kan, gw sangat AWSOME banget! Wahahahahaha!"

DUAK!

Kepala Gilbert sudah berdarah gara-gara pukulan Vash.

"Berisik lu!" ujar Vash "Gw bunuh, baru puas lu..."

"Gak usah segitunya kali..." jawab Toris

"Eh, mang ada berita apa seh?" tanya Vash (Ternyata, sendirinya...)

Toris hanya mendesah "Soal UTS loh..."

Betul, saudara-saudara! (Author asalan). Bentar lagi, para murid World Academy akan mengalami UTS, alias Ujian Tengah Semester! Kok bisa? Yaa, siapa dulu, autor yang bikin! Biar mereka merasakan kepahitan UTS! Wahahahahaha! *Author digebukin Vash dan Gilbert*

Oke, lanjut aja deh...

"Astaga, masa cuma 6 hari persiapannya?" ujar Natalia kesal "Gak mau!"

"Sabar, Natalia..." jawab Elizabeta "Kan kamu bisa belajar..."

"GW GAK MAU ADA UTSSS!" teriak Lovino keras, ampe kedengeran di surga (?)

"Lha elah, bukannya nilai lu bagus ya?" tanya Ludwig

"DIEM AJA LU, POTATO BASTARD!" teriak Lovino lagi

Ludwig hanya mendesah.

Sementara itu, Arthur melihat Iceland yang mewek (Wah, bener-beenr dalam mimpi ini *dipukul iceland*)

"Lha Iceland?" tanyanya "Kok mewek?"

"Norway..." Ujar Iceland

"Norway kenapa?" tanya Arthur balik

"Dia cuekin aku..." ujar iceland

Lalu, Arthur mendekati Norway yang sedang emngucapkan amntera yang gak jelas. Emang, Norway, Arthur, dan Nesia tergabung dalam PPWA (Persekutuan Penyihir World Academy)

"Now, lagi ngapain?" ujar Arthur

Norway etridam sejenak, lalu menatap Arthur

"Baca mantera" jawab Norway singkat

Arthur terlihat heran "Buat apa?"

"Gw mau bikin gurunya mencret-mencret, jadi kita gak bakalan UTS nanti.." jawab Norway

Arthur hanya mendesah

"Lu mang gak belajar ya?"

~Pulang Sekolah~

"IGGYYYYY, ajaarinnn!"

Alfred memohon di depan Arthur yang asik membaca

"Tidak mau!" jawab Aathur "AKU PENGEN BELAJAR SENDIRI, TAU!"

Mendengar nada keras Arthur, Alfred langsung _puppy eyes._

"Iggy jahat..." ujar Alfred "Aku gak suka sama Iggy!"

Alfred pun menangis (Buset dah, udah gede masih nangis? MKKB lu... *author dipukul Alfred*)

Arthur pun panik._ Setan lu, Arthur! Masa lu bikin asuhanmu nangis lagi? _pikir Arthur.

Arthur pun memberikan Alfred saputangannya. Alfred berhenti menangis, lalu mendongak

"Nih, hapus air matamu" jawab Arthur "Ntar belajar di rumah gw aja"

Alfred langsung jingkrat-jingkrat kayak orang gila *author ditabok Alfred*

"Thank you, Iggy~!" ujar Alfred senang.

Meski merasa jengkel, Arthur hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Alfred (Kenapa? Suka ya? *author disihir Arthur*)

"Oi, Tinkerbell"

Tiba-tiba, muncul peri-nya Peter Pan (Bukan Peterpan yang band ya..). Lalu, Tinkerbell berdiri di pundak Arthur.

"Ada apa, tuan?" ujar Tinkerbell

"Mau bantuin aku nanti, pas UTS?" tanya Arthur

DASAR BODOH! Udah mau ngajarin, eh ternyata malah minta bantuan peri *Author dipukulin Arthur*

"Apa sih yang tidak mau kubantu untuk tuan?" ujar tinkerbell

"Thank you" jawab Arthur

"Eh Arthur, apaan tuh dibelakangmu?"

"HWAAA!"

Arthur kaget melihat Nesia yang menunjuk Tinkerbell yang ada disampingnya (Well, Nesia kan bisa liat hal-hal mistis kayak Arthur...)

"Hahahahahaha~" Ujar Nesia senang

_Sialan lo, Nesia _pikir Arthur. _Gw bantai lu laen kali..._

Lanjut ke tempat lain, terlihat Felliciano yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ludwig, seperti biasa

"Doitsu Doitsu~~" ujar Felliciano "Ajarin dog buat UTS~~"

"Iya iya..." jawab Ludwig yang 'pasrah' dengan permintaan felliciano (Mang dasar payah *Author dipukul Ludwig*)

Ludwig kemudian mendesah. _kenapa gw harus ngajarin dia dan kakak gw sih?_

**FLASHBACK**

"Ludwig!"

Ludwig pun menengok, melihat kakaknya, Gilbert, berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ludwig

"Eheheheehehe, udah siap buat UTS?" tanya Gilbert

"Lumayan" jawab Ludwig tenang "Kalo kakak?"

DEG! Gilbert dan Gilbrid terdiam. Ludwig terlihat heran

"Ehhh, kakak? Halo?"

Gilbert tetap terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba...

SRET!

Ludwig kaget, melihat kakanya bersikap aneh.

"Eh, kakak ada apa sih?" ujar Ludwig heran

"Ludwig, ajarin aku dong!"

Ludwig heran melihat Gilbert memohon seperti itu.

"Kok tumben kak?" tanya Ludwig. biasanya, Gilbert gak minta bantuan sama dia.

"Aku udah minta Roderich, tapi dia udah ngajarin Elizabeta" jawab Gilbert "Pliss dong, aku gak mau dapet jelek lagi!"

"piu piu piu piu!" Gilbrid juga memohon (Mang lu ngarti apa artinya? *dipatok Gilbrid*)

Ludwig hanya mendesah. _Gw gak ngarti ntu burug ngomong apa, tiba-tiba kakak malah minta diajarin..._

"Pliss, Ludwig..."

Ludwig pun melihat kakaknya _puppy eyes _di depannya (Buset, jarang-jarang yang warna matanya merah puppy eyes.. Langka!)

malahan, Gilbrid juga puppy eyes! Astaga!

Ludwig bingung setengah mati. _Gw harus gimana ya? _pikir Ludwig.

"Ehhh..." Ludwig pun menjawab "Oke deh..."

Gilbert langsung loncat-loncat senang

"Ahahahaahaha, thank you Ludwig!" teriak Gilbert "Kau memang adik yang AWSOME!"

"Piu piu piu piu piu!"

Ludwig kaget mendengar perkataan kakanya. Lalu, kakanya pergi.

"Gilbrid, cari makan yuk!" ujar Gilbert

"Piu piu piu piu!" jawab Gilbrid

Gilbert tertawa mendengar jawaban Gilbrid.

"Kau bisa saja, Gilbrid..."

Melihat kakanya yang berbicara dengan Gilbrid, Ludwig hanya menggeleng

"Kakak stress ya...?"

**BACK 2 NORMAL PLACE**

Lovino sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku. Tiba-tiba, terlihat Antonio di depannya.

"Eheheheehehe, Lovino~" ujar Antonio

"Mau minta diajarin kan?" jawab Lovino cepat

Antonio hanya terkekeh

"Kok kamu tau sih?" jawab Antonio

"Alah, udah kebiasaan kamu kayak gitu!" jawab Lovino "Ya udah, ntar aja"

Antonio tersenyum senang

"Thank you, Lovino!" jawab Antonio

Lovino mendesah. _Dasar Tomato, _pikirnya. _Juara piala dunia, tapi kok minta diajarin seh... Astaga, jangan-jangan isi otaknya tomat semua lagi?_

Di sisi lain, terlihat Yao dan Ivan duduk di dekat situ.

"Eh Yao, udah belajar buat UTS da?" ujar Ivan tenang

Yao hanya tersenyum

"Belum, aru..." jawab yao, dengan nada yang jujur

"Mau diajarin sama aku?" tanya Ivan

Yao langsung menggeleng

"Ah, gak usah!" jawab yao "Aku sudah bisa belajar sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba, terlihat Kiku yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bukannya Yao-san suka minta diajarin sama aku ya?" sahut Kiku

Yao langsung _blushing_. Sementara itu, Ivan hanya tertawa kecil

"Diam kau, aru!" ujar Yao cepat "Kamu ajarin Heracles aja sana!"

Kali ini, Kiku yang _blushing (_Mang dasar para uke *author digebukin Kiku dan Yao*)

Ivan tetap tertawa.

"Sudahlah, da~" ujar Ivan

Sementara itu, Hercles tetap tertidur

"Kiku-chan..." gumamnya

**Di dalam sekolah...**

"Roderich, aku masih belum mengerti yang ini"

Roderich yang masih di sekolah, langsung melihat bagian yang Elizabeta tidak mengerti.

"Well, kau harus menggunakan cara yang ini"

Roderich pun menjelaskan caranya, sementara Elizabeta tersenyum senang.

Di balik pintu, terlihat Gilbert yang mengintip mereka berdua.

_Awas kau Elizabeta... _pikir Gilbert. _Berani-beraninya kau merebut Roderich-ku..._

"Gilbert lagi ngapain?"

"ASTAGIMM!"

Gilbert dan Gilbrid, melihat Nesia yang tertawa di belakangnya.

"Hahahaha, ekspresimu lucu sekali!" jawab Nesia.

Gilbert hanya terlihat geram.

"Kau..."

"Nesia, ajarin aku dong!"

Tiba-tiba, terlihat Malay yang sudah menarik tangan Nesia.

"Enak aja!" ujar Nethe "Gw udah minta dia ajarin gua!"

Nethe pun menarik tangan Nesia yang satunya, sementara Gilbert cengo melihatnya.

"Apaan lo? Dia punya gw!"

"Punya gw, dasar Malay dodol!"

"Eh, jaga omongan lo!" jawab Maly "Kebanjiran, baru puas lu!"

"Jaga juga omongan lo, dasar peniru budaya Nesia!" balas Nethe

Sementara Nethe dan Malay masih memperebutkan Nesia, Gilbert langsung berjalan pergi.

"Gw pergi aja lah" ujar Gilbert

Lalu, terlihat para Nordics berjalan di luar sekolah.

"Oi, belajar bareng yuk!" ujar Denmark senang

"Boleh juga!" jawab Tino "Yang lain mau ikut juga?"

Norway, Iceland, dan Berwald hanya terdiam sejenak. Denmark terlihat kesal

"Woi, mau belajar bareng gak?" ujar Denmark

"Boleh-boleh ja sih" jawab Iceland

"Oke" jawab Norway "Tapi dirumah siapa?"

"Di rumahku aja" jawab Berwald "Bukunya banyak"

Tiba-tiba, Denmark langsung merangkul Berwald

"Kamu kan pinter, Berwald..." ujar Denmark "Tolong kami ya..."

"Iya iya" jawab Berwald dingin, tetap membaca cukunya.

"Anyway, mau ngajak Trip Baltics gak?" tanya Iceland

Denmark pun melihat para trio Baltics (Eduard, Raivis, Toris) bersama-sama engan Ivan

"Eeeh, jangan deh" ujar Denmark "Ada 'boss'-nya tuh..."

Tiba-tiba, Ivan menengok ke arah mereka berlima.

"Ada apa, da~?" tanyanya

SRET! Para Nordics langsung lari sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Kenapa ya, da?" tanya Ivan heran

"Nii-san..." ujar Natalia tiba-tiba di belakangnya, sambil membawa pisau "Ajarin dong..."

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Ivan langsung lari, seperti para Nordics tadi...

Oke, kan para Nation udah tau soal UTS nih!

Nah, bagaimana kelakuan mereka pas hari pertama UTS?

Lihat saja nanti!

**Still continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Chapter satu selesai!

Ivan: Woi! Nasib gw sadis banget dah!

RoyIsida: Sori, soalnya gw bingung ending-nya mau gimana... *nyengir*

Alfred: Kok kau buat HERO kayak saya mewek kayak gitu? gak seru!

RoyIshida: Lu diem gak... *nenteng kapak*

Alfred: *sujud2* Ampun...

Kiku: Roy-san, UTS pertama bahannya apa ya?

RoyIshida: Bahannya? Rahasia saya!

Denmark: Wah, curang tuh...

RoyIshida: Kan masih rahasia... Gak seru kalau di beritahu sekarang

Alfred: beritahu a-

DUAK!

Alfred: *terkapar di tanah*

Kiku, Ivan, Denmark: *cengo*

RoyIshida: Siapa lagi yang masih mau ribut?

Kiku, Ivan, Denmark: *kabur*

Toris: To-to-tolong di review ya...

-RoyIshida


	2. Hari Pertama

RoyIshida: Wah, udah chapter dua ya?

Readers: IYYAAA!

RoyIshida: Ohh... *muka polos*

Roderich: Ya iyalah! *emosi* Masa gak nyadar?

RoyIshida: Gak nyadar tuh *polos banget*

Roderich: *sweatdrop* Anyway, kok saya harus muncul di awal-awal

RoyIshida: Oh, itu karna UTS hari ini ada hubungannya dengan seleramu...

Roderich: *kaget* Masa ah?

RoyIshida: *cuek* Liat aja sendiri...

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS Dengan Cara Hetalia**

Chapter 2: UTS Hari pertama

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

Oke ganz, akhirnya udah hari pertama aja ya...? Eh, persiapan apra nation pada gak nyambung semua, dan asalan! Ada yang belajar ampe 2 hari non-stop lah, ada yang belajar bareng di kamar lah (Apa ada Yaoi gratis? *digebukin para nation*), belajar di sekolah ampe subuh lah, dan belajar ampe ditemenin sama kuntilanak (Buset, nekad tuh...)

Oke, terus gimana kelakuan para nation di UTS hari pertama?

Mending liat sendiri deh...

WAAAW WAAAAW WAAAW

Suasana sekolah yang biasanya sepi, jadi ramai kayak di pasar Senen. Para murid sibuk membaca buku catatan mereka, dan ada yang minta diajarin. Buset dah, biasanya gak kayak gini deh (Namanya juga lagi UTS...)

Tapi, kok, ricuhnya udah kayak para Demonstran yang demo pengen ngeliat SHINee di Indonesia ya? (Wah, ngarep...?)

Okay, let's see...

"Eh Toris, yang ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Eduard

"Alah Edu, ini cuma gini doang..." jawab Raivis

"Edu? Seenaknya amat lu manggil nama gw" ujar Eduard gak nyante

Raivis hanya tertawa, sementara Toris sibuk membaca

"Waduh, Toris jadi pinter nih!" ujar Eduard "Baca mulu kerjaannya..."

"Hahahhaa, soalnya gw pengen dapet nilai bagus aja" jawab Toris

Semuanya langsung tertawa keras. Well, seperti yang tadi udah dijelaskan di atas, Awal-awalnya, para Trio Baltics sedang belajar dengan serunya.

Tapi...

"Halo, da~"

... Malapetaka datang, dan kiamat buat trio Baltics (masa ah?)

Trio Baltics, seperti biasa, langsung merinding kayak anak ayam yang mau dibunuh sama induknya (Kok jadi keingetan Gilbrid ya? *dipatok Gilbrid*) gara-gara aura hitam Ivan.

Toris langsung menyapa balik

"Ha-ha-hai..."

DUAK!

Toris langsung terkapar di tanah, sementara Eduard dan Raivis langsung kabur kecimprit gara-gara melihat Pipa air Ivan penuh darah Toris.

"Heeee?" Ivan terlihat heran "Kok pada lari ya?"

"Yaa, salahmu sendiri malah nakutin mereka!" ujar Francis kesal (Oh ya, kemaren dia lupa kutampilin.. Ah, biarin *ditembak francis*)

"Masa da~?" tanya Ivan, dengan sok imutnya *author dipelototin Ivan*

"Iya ah!" teriak Francis kesal. _Kok bisa ya, ada orang bodoh dan menyeramkan seperti dia? _pikir Francis.

"Eh, Matthew mana?" tanya francis

Kali ini, Francis yang heran

"Matthew?" tanya Francis "Siapa dia?"

"Eh iya..." ujar Ivan "Siapa ya dia?"

Malangnya nasib Matthew. Padahal, dia ada di belakang Francis

"A-a-aku disini..." ujarnya lemah "Iya kan, Kumajirou?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kumajirou

Deng...

KRRIINNGGGGGGGGG!

Para murid pun memasuki kelas. Para pengawas pun memasuki kelas.

"Oke, hari ini Fisika!" teriak sang pengawas "**Yang menyontek, akan saya sobek kertasnya, dan ditulis NOL!**"

DEG! Seluruh murid langsung begidik. Mana mau kertasnya dirobek di depan mata mereka sendiri?

KRRIIINNNGGG KRRIIINNGGG KRRIINNNGGGG!

Akhirnya, ujian Fisika dimulai! Anyway, kayak apa sih soalnya? Intip aja:

"Potensi Listrik didefinisikan sebagai..."

_Waduh, apa ya?_ pikir Antonio._ Ah ya! Didefinisikan sebagai listrik yang berpotensi berasal dari sebuah tomat! _(Dasar otak tomat... *langsung dilemparin tomat*)

"Sebutkan isi Hukum kekekalan Energi!"

_Hah? Gampang amat!_ Pikir Yao_. Energi berasal dari unsur legendaris Ying dan Yang,__ dan masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia _(Jawaban religius, tapi salah besar...)

"Kalau warna cincin pada resistor ungu, maka nilai kodenya di tempat cincin-2 adalah..."

_Hah, cincin Ungu? _pikir Elizabeta. _Ih, pengen banget dikasih cincin itu sama Nii-san... Aduh, jadi malu kalau mikirin itu... _(Dalam mimpimu, Natalia *disantet natalia*)

KRRIINNNNGGGGGGG!

Akhirnya, ujian Fisika telah selesai, setelah 60 menit berlalu. Lalu, Ludwig pun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Vee~ Doitsu mau kemana?" tanya Felliciano

"Mau ke kelas kakak" jawab Ludwig

"Mau menanyakan jawaban ya?" tanya Kiku juga

"Sebenarnya, aku khawatir dengan pengerjaannya..." jawab Ludwig

"Oh.." ujar Felliciano "Doitsu~~ bukannya itu Gilbert ya~~?"

Ludwig kaget

"Ah ma-"

DOOONNNGGGG

Ludwig terdiam dan heran, melihat kakaknya murung di depan pintu kelas.

"Ve~~" ujar Felliciano yang langsung menyelinap di belakang Ludwig "Gilbert kenapa?"

"iya.." ujar Kiku "Ada aura buruk di dekatnya..."

"Jangan tanya aku" ujar Ludwig "Aku aja gak tau..."

Gilbert tetap terlihat murung, terdiam. lalu, Ludwig pun menanyakan dirinya.

"Ka-ka-kakak kenapa...?" tanya Ludwig

"Kertas... ulanganku... disobek..." ujar Gilbert "Aku... dapet Nol..."

Ludwig dan Kiku hanya mendesah.

"Piu piu piu..." Gilbrid pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama (Buset, mau aja lu ngikut tuan lu...)

Ludwig pun angkat bicara

"Kakak nyontek Roderich ya...?"

Hening

Hening lagi

"I... iya..." jawab Gilbert pasrah

GUBRAK! Astaga, ternyata malah nyontek Roderich! dasar pasangan PruAus! *Author dipukul Elizabeta*

"Haduh kakak" ujar Ludwig "Udah tau Roderich duduk di deket meja guru, masih aja nyo-"

DDDOOONNGGGGG

Aura muram Gilbert semakin kuat, membuat Ludwig dan Kiku langsung kabur begitu saja, saking takutnya.

KRRIINNNNGGGGGGG!

Akhirnya, bel masuk terdengar lagi setelah para murid beristirahat selama 30 menit.

Dan ada yang tau apa yang diujikan?

BETUL! (asalan nih author) UTS Seni dan Budaya!

Karna tidak mungkin masukin budaya Indonesia (Ntar Nesia curang lagi *author disantet Nesia*) Jadi author tambahkan beebrapa soal "Spesial" buat para nation...

Penasaran? Intip aja soalnya:

"Tarian tradisional Rusia dibagi menjadi empat, yaitu..."

_Eh buset, masa si calon-pacar Natalia itu punya tarian? _pikir Lovino. _Ah, paling nama tariannya "Tarian khol khol khol..." _(Well, saya juga setuju *dipukul Ivan*)

"Seni Migration sangat disegani apra warga German, khusunya pada tahun..."

_Haaa? _Sekarang Roderich yang bingung. _Masa __Ludwig punya karya seni? Wah, gak mungkin banget... __Wong sifatnya keras gitu _(Berisik lu, dasar tukang musik *ditimpuk pake selusin buku karya Mozart*)

"Sebutkan nada piano lagu **Lavender Town Missing Frequencies**!"

_Buset dah, ni guru pengen ngajak mati ya? _pikir Arthur dengan heran. _Pak, kalau mau mati, gak usah ngajak-ngajak kita dong! _(Lu mau jawab gak seh...? *ditabokin Arthur*)

_Ah, ya sudah... _pikir Arthur lagi. _Gw jawab aja deh, tapi gw jangan mati dulu ya Tuhan..._

*Nah, dalam soal yang nyeritain nada piano "Lavender Town" ada beberapa orang yang dnegan KEAJAIBANNYA dapat menulis nada lagu itu dengan tepat!

Siapa ajakah mereka? Ini dia:

-Ivan (Well, dengan kekebalan aura hitamnya, dia mampu mengalahkan dengan TELAK aura lagu itu sendiri... Jago)

-Nesia (Yap, Nesia. Dia sudah kebal banget dengan lagu ini)

-Kiku (Kebal juga. Aneh, padahal banyak korbannya berasal dari negara dia...)

-Norway (Meski butuh sedikit ilmu sihirnya untuk melumpuhkan auranya...)

-Natalia (Dengan bantuan Keris Ki Su Manto yang berkhasiat...Eh, kayak nama orang ya?)

-Dan Arthur (AJAIB! *ditabok para fans* Yaa, meski ampe sesek nafas dan mau muntah darah...)

Dan sisanya? Well, pada dilarikan ke UKS semua karna dalam keadaan kritis (Jadi, UKS penuh banget dan sumpek)

"K-K-K-Kok Nesia bisa... Bertahan ya...?" ujar Roderich dengan nada yang putus-putus (Wadalah, si tukang musik aja kalah...)

Nethe hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya

"Hahahaha" Nethe tertawa keras "Kan... Dia uke gw yang tercinta"

Malay yang merasa tersinggung, langsung bangkit dari kasurnya

"ENAK AJA LU NGOMONG!" Teriak Malay "Nii itu... Adalah uke milikku!"

Nethe langsung bangkit, dan menatap Malay dengan kesal

"Eh, dia milik gw!" ujar Nethe

"Milik gw!" balas Malay

"Gw!"

"Gw!"

"Apaan lu, mang lu cocok jadi seme Nesia? Wong budaya aja niru..."

"Mang lu juga? Udah jajah Nesia ampe 3 abad, masih aja suka..."

"Eh, ngomong apa lu?"

"Lu juga, ndablek!"

Nethe dan Malay tetap berantem, meski beberapa teman sudah memisahkan mereka.

Sementara Nethe dan Malay tetap berantem, Roderich hanya mendesah

_Kenapa di saat kritis seperti ini, masih aja mereka berantem ya...?_ batin Roderich

KRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Bel keluar pun sudah tiba. Setelah mereka keluar, norway dan Arthur langsung muntah-muntah. Nesia, Kiku, Ivan, dan Natalia heran melihatnya

"Pasti auranya kalian tahan ya?" tanya Natalia

"Heeehh... begitulah" ujar Norway pelan

"Kalau tidak bisa, mending menyerah" ujar Nesia

"Untuk apa?" ujar Arthur "Kalau kau bisa, ya lakukan..."

Semuanya langsung mengannguk setuju

"Oh, begitu..."

Tiba-tiba, Ivan sudah memegang pipa air kesayangannya

"Kalau gitu" ujar Ivan "Mau main denganku?"

Norway dan Arthur cengo berat, sementara Nesia, Kiku, dan Natalia langsung kabur.

"Ma-ma-maksudmu apa...?" tanya Arthur

SRAT!

Ivan sudah mengerakkan pipanya

"Seperti itu, da~" ujar Ivan "Ayo kita lanjutkan da~"

Arthur dan Norway langsung begidik ketakutan. Sementara itu, Toris terlihat senang di belakang.

"Rasain lu berdua..." ujar Toris senang

"TIIIIDDDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Astaganaga... Hari pertama aja udah kayak gini...

Gimana kalau hari kedua ya...?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

**Still Continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida; Akhirnya selesai juga!

Matthew: Ganbatte, Roy! *seneng*

Roderich: Et dah, kok gw dipanggil "Tukang Musik"?

RoyIshida: yaa, kan lu hobi maen piano...

Roderich: Mang ada hubungan?

RoyIshida: Ada dong... Anyway, selamat buat yang dapat bertahan!

Norway: Tersiksa gw! *kesel banget*

RoyIshida: Nasib... Anyway, Roy akan memainkan lagu Lavender Town...

Hening

Hening lagi

Para Nation: JJAANNNGGGAANNNNN! *muka pucat semua*

Norway: Review untuk author ndablek ini

-RoyIshida


	3. Hari Kedua

RoyIshdia: Chapter 3 Is On Air!

Francis: Halah, sok Inggris lu... Dasar, yang salah tulis judul fanfic

RoyIshida: Mang kenapa kalau salah? *emosi* Gak mau?

Francis: Nggak. Kan, gw yang ganteng ini tidak pernah tercela...

RoyIshida: *langsung ngerajam Francis pake pedang*

Francis: HUAAAA! *takut* Readers, baca aja deh ceritanya!

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS dengan Cara Hetalia**

Chapter 3: Hari Kedua

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

Oke ganz semuanya, kita sudah mencapai hari kedua UTS! Setelah kita melihat pelaksanaan UTS hari Pertama (yang tidak berjalan mulus)_, _kita lihat di hari Kedua! Semoga ada yang *PIIIIIP* *author langsung digebukin para nation seme*

Pagi-pagi di World Academy, sangat berkabut. Kata peramal cuaca sih, gak berkabut. Kok, malah berkabut? Wah, gak bener nih...

Tapi, author jadi keingetan game RPG yang dulun author maenin deh... (Kok malah nostalgia seh?)

Anyway, suasana sekolah tetep aja rame, kayak di RSJ. Para gadis-gadis juga sibuk membaca buku catatan mereka, seperti melihat foto Kim Hee Chul yang beneran (Dasar sableng nih author...)

Ya udah deh, kita lihat persiapan mereka, daripada author malah digebukin lagi ntar...

Roderich sedang membaca bukunya. Tiba-tiba, Gilbert datang menghampirinya

"Emm, Roderich..."

Roderich pun melihat Gilbert di sampinganya "Ada apa?"

Gilbert dengan sigap, langsung memberikan buku catatannya. Roderich terlihat heran

"Ada apa, Gilbert?" tanya Roderich heran

"Aku... masih ada yang bingung..." ujar Gilbert pelan

Roderich pun mengambil buku Gilbert, lalu menaruhnya di meja

"Sini" uajr Roderich "Gw ajarin"

Gilbert mulai kaget. Lalu, dia duduk di dekat Roderich.

"Kalau yang ini, lu tinggal ubah aja seperti ini.." ujar Roderich

Melihat Roderich secara dekat, membuat Gilbert tersenyum senang

_Akhirnya, aku bisa mendekati dia! _pikir Gilbert. _Coba bisa tiap hari..._

Roderich pun menengok ke Gilbert, melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri

"Oi Gilbert" ujarnya

Gilbert tidak emrespon

"Gilbert!"

"Ah, ya!" ujar Gilbert kaget "Hehehehehe, maap"

Roderich hanya mendesah. _Dasar, _pikirnya.

"Chip chip chip chip~!" Sekarang, Gilbrid yang malah ceramah

"Ah Gilbrid, jangan dong!" Gilbert langsung _blushing _mendengar perkataan Gilbrid (Mang lu ngarti? *dipatok Gilbrid*)

"Eh, sudahlah" lerai Roderich "Nih, kuajarin ya. Dengerin makanya!"

Roderich pun menjelaskn ke Gilebrt. Sementara itu, terasa aura buruk yang membuat author jadi keselek biji semangka (Apaan dah, gaje amat)

Yap, Elizabeta.

Elizabeta melirik di belakang pintu, menatap mereka berdua {Gilbert dan Roderich} duduk berduaan. Jelas saja, dia cemburu setengah mati. Jadi kebalik situasinya ya?

"Beraninya kau merebut Roderich-ku, Gilbert..." uajr Elizabeta "Siap-siap kubunuh dengan Frying Pan-ku nanti..."

"Lagi ngapain?"

"HWWAAAAAA!"

Elizabeta pun melihat Nesia di belakangnya (Kok Nesia dapet yang ginian terus ya? *ditabok sama nesia*)

"Nesia ah!" Elizabeta malu berat. Dikagetin Nesia seperti itu, membuat dirinya kesal

"Hahahahahaha, maap" ujar Nesia senang

Elizabeta siap-siap memukul Nesia, tapi keburu takut dengan 1001 hantu yang selalu mendampingi Nesia. Bodyguard dong, Nes?

KRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid pun masuk ke dalam kelas, dan mengerjakan soal yang ada?

Ada yang tau, soal apa yang mereka kerjakan?

BENER BANGET! KABEHAN ULIH SATUS! (*ditabok sama semua nation, karna malah pake bahasa laen*) Hari ini adalah UTS Bahasa Inggris!

Well, UTS ini bisa menajdi andalan untuk Arthur dan Alfred. tapi, apa betul?

Lihat aja sendiri:

"Ubah ke dalam bahasa Inggris 'Aku Cinta Kamu"!"

_Masya allah! _pikir Tino._ Masa ngomong ini ke guru? Mendingan ngomong ke Berwald aja... Ah, jadi malu kalau nginget Berwald _(Heh, jangan pacaran saat ini! *ditembak Berwald*)

"Buatlah sebuah puisi bebas!"

_Puisi, ve~? _pikir Felliciano sekarang. _Puisi itu apa, ve~? Apa semacam jenis pasta baru? _(Bukan, tapi sudah jelas kalau otakmu sudah penuh dengan pasta...)

"Buat sebuah cerita, yang diambil dari pengalamanmu sendiri!"

_Waduh! _pikir Malay (Tumben, kali ini Malay yang dimunculin *dipukul Malay*) _Gw gak bisa bikin puisi lagi! Mampus gw..._

"Shut, Malay"

Malay pun menengok, tapi tidak ada yang menengok ke arahnya

"Ini nii-san"

DEG! Malay langsung _blushing _berat.

"Ka-ka-kakak..." ujar Malay pelan "A-a-ada apa..?"

"Kamu bikin aja dulu, nanti nii-san bantuin bikin ceritanya"

Malay langsung menulis di atas kertasnya, dengan perasaan senang. _Akhirnya, Nii-san memperhatikanku!_, pikirnya.

Sementara Malay menulis essay-nya, Nethe terlihat sangat geram. Yaa, meski pembicaraan Malay dengan Nesia tidak terdengar olehnya, tapi dia tahu kalau Nesia membantunya

"Malay sialan..." pikrinya "Akan kurebut Nesia darimu..."

Denmark yang ada di samping Nethe, hanya memperhatikan Nethe dengan senang

"kenapa Nethe?" tanyanya "Cemburu ngeliat Malay sama Nesia ya...?"

Nethe yang mendengarnya, langsung mencengkram baju Denmark

"A-a-a-ah... Tenang dulu" uajr denmark dengan anda ketakutan

BRAK!

Nethe langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Denamrk

"MAU NGOMONG APA LO, SIALAN?" ujar Nethe

"Ampun bang!" ujar Denmark tanpa nyali "Saya minta maaf!"

"BERISIK LO!"

Sementara Nethe dan Denmark keluar karna membuat keributan, Malay tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Kasihan kau Nethe..." uajrnya "Nii-san sudah jatuh di hatiku sekarang..."

Nesia yang mendengarnya, langsung _blushing._ tidak disangka, Malay akan mengatakan hal itu (Mau nge-jajah lagi lu, Malay? *disantet Malay*)

KRRIIINNNGGGGGG!

Bel istirahat pun etrdengar. para murid keluar dari kelas, dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat disana

Kalau seperti ini, Author juga mau istirahat ah!

"Kok Author malah ikutan?" ujar Arthur

Suka-suka saya dong Arthur, kan saya juga butuh istirahat.

"Author curang..." ujar Denmark sedih "Masa saya dibuat malang kayak gini...?"

Sudah menjadi nasibmu, Denmark

Hening

Hening lagi

"APPPAAA?" Denmark terlihat kaget dan pucat, dan langsung pingsan di tempat

Author hanya mendesah

~~*#%$~~

KRRRIIINNNGGGGGGG!

Akhirnya, bel pulang! *author ditabok para seme, karna salah tulis* Oh ya, bel masuk kembali!

Kali ini, apa sih yang akan diujikan?

"Author cerewet banget sih" uajr Alfred kesal

Eh, suka-suka saya dong! Ya udah, hari ini UTS Ekonomi ya!

Soalnya? Ngintip aja mereka:

"Sebelum ada uang, Manusia membayar dengan sistem apa?"

_Waduh! Masa jaman dulu gak ada uang? _pikir Vash. _Ah, pada boros nih semuanya... Makanya, baca buku "2030 cara menghemat duit"! _(Jangan obralan, dasar pelit! *kabur sebelum ditembak vash*)

"Contoh kerja sama Prussia dengan Austria di bagian Ekonomi adalah..."

_APPAAA? Gilbert dan Roderich bekerjasama? _teriak Elizabeta di dalam hati. _Awas kalian berdua! Nanti, siap-siap menerima pukulanku! _(Mending kamu jadi seme aja deh.. *diinjek Roderich*)

"Suatu pinjaman disebut pinjaman lunak jika ... ."

_Mang kalau pinjem-pinjem duit gitu, ada yang lunak ya? _pikir Roderich. _Kayak piano aja, lunak... _(Otot lu tuh, lunak *dihajar Gilbert (?)*)

KRRIIINNNGGGGGG!

Akhirnya, bel sekolah! Bel pulang, guys!

Kali ini, ada Tino dan Berwald. Mereka sedang berjalan di dekat taman

Tino memengan erat tangan Berwald, membuat Berwald _blushing._

"Ntar, aku belajar di rumah kamu ya" uajr Tino

"I'a" ujar Berwald.

Sementara mereka berjalan bersama, terlihat beberapa orangh yang bertengkar.

Yap, Nethe dan Malay. kali ini, mereka tetap memperebutkan Nesia (Kagak ada bahan berantem yang lain ya? *digebukin Nethe dan Malay*)

"Nesia punya gw, idiot!" teriak Nethe

"Enak aja!" teriak Malay "Punya gw!"

"Apaan, punya gw juga..." jawab Nethe

"Sialan lo!" Malay gak mau kalah "Punya gw!"

Sementara mereka berantem, Gilbert dan Roderich dikejar oleh Elizabeta yang marah besar.

"KEMBALI KALIAN, PARA IBLIS!" teriak Elizabeta, sambil membawa Pisau

"TIDAK!" teriak Gilebrt dan Roderich ebrsamaa. Kasihan ni pairing, nasibnya malang mulu...

"Salah author sih!" ujar Gilbert

Eh, masa salah saya? Dasar...

Kemudian, ada Norway yang sedang menunggu kapan Nesia dan malay akan ciuman. Norway Fujoshi ya? *author disihir Norway*)

"Kapan ya?" pikir Norway

"Bentar lagi paling..." ujar Liechtizen. Buset, masih anak-anak udah tau Fujoshi? Keracunan kakakmu pasti.. *author ditembak Vash*

Sambil mereka menunggu, terlihat bayangan dibelakang mereka

"HEH! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGGU NON NESIA?"

Norway dan Liechtizen menengok, dan ternyata...

"HHWWAAAAA!"

Merekapunh kabur, karna melihat Pocong dan Kuntilanak di belakang mereka.

Akhirnya, hari kedua sudah terlewati!

Gimana di hari ketiga ya?

Tunggu saja guys!

**Still Continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Selesai juga ternyata..

Francis: Ampun roy... *udah terkapar kehabisan darah*

RoyIshida: *senyum iblis* Udah gak mau macem-macem sama gw?

Francis: *diem*

Natalia: Roy, Kok Melayucest sama PruAus ada banyak sih disini? *heran*

Tino: Eh, ada SweFin juga! *maen ikut aja*

RoyIshida: Iya iya... Yaa, kepengen aja sih...

Natalia: eh, keris Ki Su manto yang ada di chapter lalu, boleh kukasih ke seseornag gak?

RoyIshida: *polos* Boleh kok! Siapa?

Natalia: *PIIIIP*

RoyIshida: *tewas di tempat*

Tino: *cengo* review yach...

RoyIshida


	4. Hari ketiga

RoyIshida: Hmm... Udah chapter 3 aja nih..

Ludwig: Selamat deh *gak nyante suaranya*

RoyIshdia: *heran* Hee? Tumben ada Ludwig...

Ludwig: Saya hanya disuruh untuk maju ke sini sama kakak... *nada pasrah*

RoyIshida: Oh, sama kakakmu yang goblok itu?

Gilbert: APA KATAMU? *emosi* SAYA YANG AWSOME INI MALAH DIBILANG GOBLOK?

Ludwig: *ngumpet di belakang Roy, saking malunya* Ba-ba-baca aja deh ceritanya...

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS dengan Cara Hetalia  
**

Chapter 4: Hari Ketiga

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

Udah chapter 4 aja ya? Dan itu berarti, sudah hari ketiga UTS di World Academy!

Kalau seperti ini, saya jadi merasa terharu deh... Karna sudah bebErapa hari sudah terlewati di saat ini (Author yang lebay)

Oke, kita langsung loncat ke hari ketiga!

Muacceeettt buanget dah, hari ini! Gila, jalanan udah penuh dengan laler-laler bertenaga Mesin dan memiliki roda (Maksud?)

Well, mobil-mobil dan motor-motor sudah memenuhi jalan menuju sekolah. Ke sekolah taut telat, kalau balik ke rumah, malah dikira bolos lagi... Haduh, males denh, kalau ntar ditanya sama guru "Kenapa gak Masuk?" masa jawabannya "Macet pak/ bu...". Gak nyambung abis kan?

Tapi, karna ngeliat ini, jadi keingetan pas petempuran antara bangsa Yunani melawan bangsa Troy deh... Buset, kapalnya ampe menuhin seluruh lautan (Woi, kok Sejarah?)

Eh, tunggu dulu deh.

Apa hubungannya amcet, engan UTS yang dijalankan di World Academy ya? *para antion langsung sweatdrop*

Ah ya sudah. Kita langsung liat mereka persiapan UTS. Kali ini, beneran!

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Entah kenapa di pagi-pagi, sudah terdengar tertawaan yang lumayan terdengar ampe rumah author. Siapa sangka, Antonio bakalan tertawa sekeras teriakan Menos Grande (Kok jadi ke Bleach sih?)

Oke, karna pada sebel, Yao dan Ludwig pun mendekati Antonio.

"Oi Antonio!" ujar Yao "Kamu kalau ketawa jangan keras dong, aru! Kasihan yang pada mau belajar!" (Wah wah, kata-kata yang cocok untuk orang berumur tua *dirajam Yao*)

Antonio bukannya dengerin, masih ketawa ngakak. Yao dan Ludwig langsung heran

"Eh An, lu nyimpen sesuatu ya aru?" uajr Yao lagi

Dan saudara-saudara tau, Antonio tidak mendengarkan.

Ludwig yang udah emosian tingkat 5, langsung menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Biar gw ajah deh Yao..." uajr Ludwig

Yao langsung panik tidak karuan

"Ta-ta-tapi.."

"ANTONIOOOOOOOO!"

Yao langsung menutup teriakan Ludwig yang udah kayak TOA Naga. Antonio langsung kecimprit, dan langsung bangkit berdiri

_Mang paling susah kalau ada Ludwig disini... _pikir Yao

"A-a-a-ada apa, Ludwig?" ujar Antonio ketakutan

"Kamu lagi liat apa sih?" tanya Ludwig "Berisik tau kalau lu ketawa!"

Antonio langsung mengambil kertas yang tadi dia pengang

"Oh ini" ujar Antonio "AKu habis liat foto Felliciano sama Lovino sayang (?) pake baju maid! Hahahahaha, waktu itu, itu adalah hadia ultah mereka dari-"

SET! Antonio langsung melihat Yao dan Ludwig, menatap foto itu. Lalu, mereka berdua ketawa ngakak

Eh, tunggu dulu deh.

**Ludwig ketawa ngakak?**

K-E-A-J-A-I-B-A-N! *author dilemparin bom nuklir*

"Sumpah, Merka berdua moe banget aru!" ujar Yao

"Gila, mereka lucu banget!" ujar Ludwig "Hahahahahaha, kok gw gak nyadar kalau mereka imut gini?"

"Siapa dulu dong" ujar Antonio "Gw!"

Kemudian, yao pun melihat lembaran lain di balik buku catatan Antonio. Dan tau apa yang terjadi?

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU, ARU!"

BRUK! Antonio langsung ketiban 7 panda sekaligus (Kok bisa ya?)

Ludwig terlihat sangat heran, dan Antonio juga.

"A-a-ada apa?" ujar Antonio ketakutan

"NGAPAIN KAU MASUKIN FOTOKU PAS MABOK, ARU?"

Ternyata, Yao melihat fotonya sendiri pas dulu mabok sama Kiku. _Padahal ini rahasia! Tapi, kenapa dia tau? _pikir Yao

Ludwig langsung _sweatdrop _parah. Antonio langsung keringet dingin.

"Eh Ludwig" ujar Yao "Ini fotomu kan aru?"

Ludwig pun melihat foto yang dipegang Yao, dan langsung mengambil senapan.

"Berani-beraninya kau, Antonio..." ujar Ludwig penuh kemarahan

Ternyata lagi, Ludwig melihat fotonya sendiri dengan Gilbert, yang sedang memakai baju malaikat! Wadalah, kesempatan langka tuh! *author ditabok Ludwig dan Gilbert*

Antonio langsung ketakutan parah. Gini-gini, Ludwig kalau marah auranya udah kayak Ivan loh!

"E-e-e-e-e-e... A-aku..." ujar Antonio

SRENG! Yao langsung mengambil pisau dapur.

"Kita hajar aja ya, aru?" ujar Yao

Ludwig mengangguk setuju "Oke"

Antonio tetap tertunduk lemas, melihat 2 orang di depannya bersiap-siap membunuhnya

"TIIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sementara itu, Lovino langsung heran mendengar etriakan Antonio

"Kenapa dah?" ujarnya

"Kenapa vee~?" ujar Felliciano

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Lovino " Paling si Antonio buat sesuatu yang enggak-enggak" (Padahal di hatinya: "Aduh, Antonio kenapa ya? Tuhan, kasihani seme-ku dong... Jangan bawa ia ke surga tanpa aku, Tuhan..." Astaga dah)

"Kakak khawatir ya?" tanya Felliciano. Buset, baru aja dibahas...

"APAA? GAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak Lovino sambil _blushing._

KKRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi! Para murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas, dan menyiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk mengerjakan tugas (Mau yoga ya?)

Oke, hari ini kita UTS apa anak-anak?

"UTS BIOLOGI, PAK (?) GURU!" ujar para ntion

Pinter anak-anak... (Lha, kok kayak anak SD ya?) Hari ini adalah UTS Biologi!

Pelajaran yang lumayan menyenangkan (Nyenengin dari aman, author?)

Kayak apa soalnya? Tancep ke kertas ulangan, guys! Liat aja:

"Dalam sistem Ekresi manusia, saluran mana yang urine-nya mengalami pertambahan zat-zat sisa metabolisme?"

_Waduh, sistem ekresi nih! _pikir Francis, sambil tersenyum sumingrah. _Ahahahahaha, jadi keingetan komik rated M yaoi yang kebetulan tadi gw baca..._ (Dasar mesum kwalat! *ditimpuk bunga mawar*)

"Otak manusia terbagi menjadi berapa bagian?"

_Hmmmm... Otak ya? _pikir Kiku. _Mungkin butuh Artthur-san atau Gibert-san, yang cocok dijadikan percobaan... Haah, udah lama pisau kesayangan gak dikasih sama darah" _(Kiku kenapa nih...? Kok jadi yandere gini?)

"Apa fungsi jaringan Korteks pada akar tumbuhan?"

_Korteks...? _pikir Liechtizen dengan polosnya. _Bukannya itu merek pembalut ya..? _(Dek, itu ******... LHHOOOO? Kok kamu tau sih?)

"heh, Liechtizen!"

Liechtizen pun melihat Vash yang duduk dibelakangnya

"Kenapa kakak?" tanya Liechtizen dengan polosnya (Boong tuh... *ditembak Vash*)

"... Mang kamu pake pembalut ya?" tanya Vash

Doonnggggg...

Hening

Hening lagi

"Iya"

KRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

Dan bel pun sudah berbunyi lagi. Setelah melihat beebrapa adengan kacau di UTS Biologi, mending istirahat!

Dan pandangan kali ini, kita melihat Alfred yang sedang membaca buku. Buku apakah itu, author sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Kemudian, lewatlah Matthew, adik Alfred yang selalu dilupakannya.

"Oi, Matthew"

Matthew berhenti sejenak, lalu menengok ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Ka-ka-kakak mangil...?" ujar Matthew

Alfred mengangguk senang "Ya iyalah"

HUP! Matthew langsung memeluk kakaknya itu, sambil tersenyum senang

"Kakak..." ujarnya senang_. Akhirnya kakak memanggilku! _pikir Matthew

Alfred hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah" jawab Alfred "Sana belajar, kakak juga lagi belajar nih"

Matthew hanya tersenyum senang, lalu air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

"Iya, kak!" ujar Matthew senang

BRAK!

Matthew dan Alfred pun menengok. terlihat seseorang yang berdiri menatap mereka.

"Ka-ka-ka..."

Laki-laki itupun menangis keras. Berwald yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menenangkannya.

"S'd'l'h P'ter..." ujar Berwald sambil memeluknya "K'u h'ru's t'b'h..."

"Ta-ta-tapi, aku tidak tahan melihatnya..." ujar Peter sambil terisak.

Berwald sekarang terdiam. Memang, Arthur tidak pernah memanggil Peter sekalipun, membuat Peter sakit hati.

"Ke-ke-kenapa..." ujar Peter "Kenapa... Kakak...kenapa, ayah? KENAPA ARTHUR MELUPAKANKU...?"

Peter tetap terisak keras. Berwald tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Lha, kok jadi serius gini ya?

"Salah author sih..." ujar Norway "Udah tau Peter masih kecil (?), yaa jangan digituin lah'

"Hush, jangan bilang dia kecil!" bisik Tino "Ntar dia malah mewek lagi..."

"Oh iya.." jawab Norway

Nah kan, author lagi yang disalahin.

"Ya iyalah!" ujar Matthew "Orang author yang bikin cerita kan?" (Tumben dia marah... *dicakar Kumajirou(?)*)

Ya sudah. Peter, author minta maaf ya

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa kok author..." jawab Peter

"HAYOLO, PETER NANGIS LOH!" teriak Gilbert tiba-tiba

"TEELAAAATTTT, BOODOH!" teriak para nation lain (kecuali Arthur dan Peter)

Gilbert hanya terdiam

"Oh, gw telat ya?"

GUBRAK! Author dan para nation langsung _sweatdrop_. Ni anak, pengen ditabok dah... Udah teriak, telat dapet berita lagi... Dasar kurang ajar!

"Apa?" ujar Gilbert kesal "ORESAMA SAIKOU!"

BAK DUAG BRUK DUAGH

Para nation lain langsung gebukin Gilbert. Author hanya mendesah.

~~*%*~~

KKRRRIIINNNGGGGGGG!

Oke, setelah acara gebukin Gilbert tadi, para murid langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kali ini, UTS-nya apa ya?

Well, hari ini adalah PKn... Salah satu pelajaran yang isinya politik negara...

Soalnya liat sendiri ya..

"Author kok tidak semangat sih, aru?" tanya Yao

Lagi capek, Yao. Nih, kita lihat soalnya:

"Apa yang dimaksud Monopoli dalam sifat-sifat negara?"

_Hah, Monopoli...? _pikir Denmark. _Bukannya itu permainan yang pake duit mainan ya? _(Mas mas, itu gak nyambung tau...)

"Berdasarkan kenyataan, negara terjadi karena sebab-sebab :"

_besadarkan kenyataan ya..? _pikir Lugwig. _Bedasarkan Perang__ yang keras dan perselisihan negara yang mengangkat senjata sebagai akhirannya _(Ni anak pikirannya perang mulu ya? *ditembak Ludwig*)

"Penganutan pada asas desentralisasi dalam sistem pemerintahan negara seyogyanya memiliki beberapa keunggulan atau keuntungan antara lain:"

_Buset dah, pertanyaan puanjang amat kayak kereta! _keluh Alfred di dalam hati. _Kenapa gak ada pertanyaan soal Amerika? _(Maunya dasar *ditimpuk hamburger*)

KKRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGG! CHIP CHIP CHIP!

Well, bel-ala-Gilbrid pun berbunyi, dan berarti...

WAKTUNYA PULANG GUYS~!

Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Scene kali ini, ada Peter dan Berwald. Peter mukanya masih ngambek, gara-gara tadi. Aduh Peter, jangan ngambek dong... kasihan ntar temen saya (Apa hubungan?)

Berwald yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung mengelus rambut Peter

"S'b'r y'..." ujar Berwald (Kok Berwald ngomong kayak gini sih? Capek nulisnya... *dirajam Berwald*)

Peter hanya terdiam. Pikirannya masih akcau.

Tiba-tiba saja...

_ALE nonde FISH kutte PUB tte GO PAREDO!_

_Miwaku no sekai e LET'S GO! _

_Te o totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu go_

_Norinori na ongaku de zekkouchou!_

_Kurosu mittsu awasatte, UNION FLAG_

_Itsumo shinshi na oresa He-ta-li-a_

... Arthur.

Arthur sedang ebrnyanyi di dekat lapangan, sambil meemngang headset-nya.

Berwald langsung terlihat panik

"E'... P't'-"

Berwald terdiam lama.

Peter sudah memegang kapak besar, dan auranya sudah membara

"P-p-p-p't'r..."

"KAKAK!"

Athur pun menengok, mendengar teriakan Peter

"Hm? Siapa ya?" tanyanya tenang.

Peter langsung menggerek kapaknya

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYADARIKU?" teriak Peter dengan kesalnya

Athur yang langsung merasa ada aura tidak enak, langsung lari dengan kencang (Woi, itu adikmu bodoh)

"MAAAEEEEEEEE!"

Arthur langsung alri kayak anak ayam, sementara Peter mengejarnya.

Matthew yang melihatnya, hanya cengo berat.

"Pe-pe-peter...?" ujar Matthew heran

"Kamu liat siapa?" tanya Alfred, sambil membawa tas sekolahnya

"Li-liat Peter, kak..." jawab Matthew

Alfred langsung heran.

"Peter?" ujarnya "Siapa Peter?"

Doonngg...

Haduh, jadi kacau balau seperti ini dah,...

Oke deh, kita tunggu di hari keempat ya!

**To Be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Setelah sekian lama, selesai juga...

Arthur: Kok gw dimunculin pas terakhir?

RoyIshida: Mang kenapa? Gak mau?

Arthur: Gak sih... Anyway, Peter ntu sopo?

RoyIshida: *sweatdrop*

Peter: KAKAK! KHOL KHOL KHOL KHOL KHOL.. (Jadi Ivan, dek?)

Arthur: *maen kabur*

Peter: KEMBALI KAU, PENGECUT! *ngejar Arthur*

RoyIshida: Kali ini, minta review deh...

RoyIshida


	5. Hari Keempat

RoyIshida: Chapter 5! Wahahahahaha!

Alfred: Cwepwet aumawt udwah chwapwter 5….. *makan hamburger*

RoyIshida: Lu ngomong yang jelas gitu kek….

Alfred: GLEK! *nelen hamburgernya* Udah jelas kan?

RoyIshida: *ngangguk* nah, gitu do- -

Alfred: ORE WA HERO TO! *teriak pake TOA*

RoyIshida: NGGIINNGGG.. *nenteng gergaji mesin* Alfred…

Alfred: *merinding* Emmm… Ba-ba-baca ceritanya aja ya, re-re-readers…

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS dengan cara Heta****lia**

Chapter 5: Hari Keempat

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

Wadalah, sudah Chapter 5 toh? Berarti, sudah hari keempat di World Academy!

Nah, apa harapan para nation di World Academy, untuk 2 hari terakhir UTS mereka?

"Soalnya jangan yang susah dong!" ujar Denmark

Mark, kalau gak susah, ntar jadi gak seru.. Ketahuan tuh belum nyiapin

"Author banyak cerewet" ujar Denmark

"Pengen soal yang susah!" teriak Nesia

Lha, kok mau Nes?

"Ya…." Ujar Nesia "Biar bisa dikerjain sama om Pocong, Tante Kuntil, Ade Tuyul, si imut Babi Hutan (Kayak gitu dibilang imut? *diseruduk babi hutan*) , dll…"

GUBRAK! Author dan para nation langsung _sweatdrop._

"Yah, itu mah minta contekan nii-san" jawab Malay

"Hehehehehehe, maap..." jawab Nesia

"Pengen bunuh orang setelah UTS..." ujar Kiku

...

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani komentar dengan perkataan Kiku, begitupun author.

Kok, tumben Kiku mau bunuh orang? (Sesama Psikopat, jadi tau)

"Kepengen aja" ujar Kiku simpel

Kemudian, Yao mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang super aneh.

"Em, Kiku..." ujar Yao pelan "Memangnya kamu mau bunuh siapa?"

Hening. Para nation dan author hanya terdiam cengo.

"JANGAN DITANYAIN, BEGO!" teriak para nation tiba-tiba

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" ujar Yao heran

"Ntar yang kepilih, jadi ketakutan tau!" teriak Francis

Kiku langsung berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, dia tersenyum jahat, membuat para nation langsung merinding semua. (Author baru tau, kalau Kiku itu dulunya sadis….)

"Mau bunuh…" Kiku pun menatap para nation "... Arthur-san dan Gilbert-san"

...

Hening

Hening lagi

"APPPAAAA?" teriak Arthur dan Gilbert bersamaan.

"Ki-ki-kiku!" teriak Gilbert (dalam keadaan merinding berat) "Mang aku salah apa sama kamu?"

"I-iya!" jawab Arthur "Kan, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Kiku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

Senyum yang mirip dengan senyuman Gin Ichimaru (Kok jadi BLEACH lagi sih?)

DEG! Arthur dan Gilbert tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka langsung begidik ngeri, melihat Kiku yang biasanya imut dan pendiam, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Well..." ujar Ludwig tenang "Kita kembali ke kegiatan kami saja deh, author..."

Oh ya! Oke deh, kita kembali ke kegiatan para nation saja!

WAAAW WAAAW WAAAWW

Suasana sekolah World Academy bukannya tambah sepi, malah tambah ricuh saja. Kayaknya, soal UTS kali ini bakalan susah dech...

Sementara itu, kali ini ada Arthur (AKHIRNYA BISA SAYA MUNCULIN DI DEPAN! WAHAHAHAHAHA! *ditimpuk gunung berapi*) yang sedang membaca buku sihir Inggris jaman Masehi. Matanya tetap melekat di buku itu.

Tapi yang tidak kita sadari, Arthur baca sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

Dan tau apa akibatnya kalau nabrak orang?

BRAK!

Arthur pun menabrak (Baru aja diomongin). Banyak kertas yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Ah, a-a-a-a-aku minta maaf..."

Ternyata eh ternyata Saudara-saudara, Kiku yang nabrak! Kiku langsung _blushing _mukanya.

Arthur langsung membereskan buku Kiku, membuat Kiku heran.

"Nih, bukumu"

Kiku terdiam, lalu mengambilnya.

"Aku yang salah, tau" jawab Arthur tenang "Ya sudah, sampai nanti"

Arthur pun pergi sambil membawa buku sihir tadi. Kiku tetap terheran.

"Arthur-san..." ujar Kiku "Keren banget gayanya..."

JEPRET!

Kiku pun menengok, dan ada Elizabeta dan Liechtizen yang ada di baik pintu ruang kesehatan (Nih Si Liechtizen ngikut mulu... Kenapa kagak ngikut Vash aja ya? *dirajam Vash*)

"Ka-ka-kalian ngapain..?" ujar Kiku kaget

"Gaya yang bagus, Kiku!" uajr Elizabeta "Lain kali, diulang yach!"

Kiku terheran sebentar, dan tiba-tiba….

"HAPUS FOTONYA!"

Kiku pun berusaha mengambil kamera itu, tapi Elizabeta dan Liechtizen sudah pergi kayak Pink Panther (?) . Kiku hanya mendesah

"Sial nih gw" ujar Kiku kesal

KRRRIIINNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Para murid seperti biasa saja; masuk ke kelas, dan muai mengerjakan UTS kali ini.

Nah lo, hari ini UTS-nya apa?

Kali ini... *author buka catetan* Oh ya, UTS Geografi! Bagian IPS yang paling bikin Author MALES berat ngerjainnya….

"Wah, author pemales" ujar Denmark

Begitulah. Soalnya, bahannya lumayan tercampur dengan Sosiologi

"Masa ah?" tanya Tino

Iya lah. Nah, lanjut ke soal ganz! :

"Jelaskan ciri-ciri negara maju!"

_Wah, negara maju ya? _pikir Alfred. _Yang pasti, negara yang memiliki seorang HERO tepatnya! _(Disaat-saat UTS, masih aja banggain diri sendiri...)

"Kerjasama Indonesia dan Malaysia sudah dilaksanakan dalam..."

_Ne-ne-nesia sama si sialan Malay..? _ujar Nethe sambil meremas kertas soal _Kubunuh kau, Malay... _(Wah, kayak sinetron *ditendang Nethe*)

"Bentang Alam Asia Barat terlihat dalam bagian.."

_Lha, kok gini pertanyaannya? _ujar Peter. _Waduh, gw musti nyari temen gw deh... _(Temen lu sapa? Lumba-lumba? *dirajam Berwald*)

KRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!

oke, sudah istirahat!

Waktunya kita melihat kegiatan para nation yang pada istirahat...

"Oi Den, lempar yang kuat!"

Kali ini, terlihat Denmark dan Gilbert yang sedang main kasti

"Sabar lah!" uajr Denmark "Tapi, kali ini lu tangkep ya?"

"Iye iye!" uajr Gilbert

Denmark pun mengarah, dan...

PRANG!

Bolanya kena ruang senjata (?) Vash!

Gilbert dan Denmark langsung panik setengah mati. Males banget mereka berurusan dengan maniak senjata itu...

"Waduh, gawat nih!" ujar Gilbert "Salah lu sih!"

"Slaah lu!" ujar Denmark "Lu pake minta yang kenceng!"

"Kok gue?" ujar Gilbert "Pokoknya lu!"

"Ih, ogah gw disalahin" ujar Denmark kesal

Dan tiba-tiba...

"SIAPA YANG MECAHIN KACA RUANGAN GW?"

Gilebrt dan Denmark langsung keringet dingin

"Waduh, anaknya dateng!" ujar Gilbert

"Mampus kite.." ujar Denmark

Kemudian, Gilbert langsung munyes-munyes gak jelas

"Oi, dapet ide gak lu?" tanya Denmark

"Dapet" ujar Gilbert

"Apa?"

Gilbert pun berbisik, lalu Denmark setuju. Mereka pun saling bertatapan

"KAABBUURRRRR!"

Mereka langsung kabur kayak dikejar banci (?)

"Ih, author ngehina deh~" ujar Francis

... Ngerasa lu ya? Pantesan Matthew agak lembek. Salah asuhan sih..

"Eh, aku udah asuh Matthew dari kecil!" jawab Francis kesal "Jangan kira kalau gw gak pernah kasih perhatian sama dia! Dia adalah asuhan gw, dan gw gak mau ada apa-apa sama dia! Ngarti lu?"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Para nation langsung bertepuk tangan, mendengar ceramah Francis

"Gila, ceramah lu keren aru!" ujar Yao

"Gak salah adik gw punya pengasuh kayak lu!" uajr Matthew

"Tapi yang mesumnya gak diitung..." bisik Gilbert

"Ya iyalah" jawab Alfred

Francis langsung tersenyum senang

"Thanks atas perhatiannya!" ujar Francis "Nanti aku kasih kalian semua banyak foto mesum yang keren!"

GUBRAK! Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_

"Tetep aja, abah Francis kayak gitu..." ujar Matthew

~~*&^^**&%~~~

KRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, setelah para nation BERISTIRAHAT (ya iyalah...)

Oke, hari ini UTS apa ya..?

IPS udah semua, Bahasa juga udah... Berarti tinggal IPA.

Dan IPA-nya... Oh, KIMIA!

Well, sebenarnya ini bukan materi yang umum di sekolah author, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Banyak ceramah!" ujar denmark

Berisik banget ni anak dari tadi. Nah, lanjut ya:

"Unsur-unsur gas mulia adalah.."

_Mulia, ve~? _pikir Felliciano. _Ah, pasti jawabannya ROMA JII-CHAN! _(Bodohnya kau...)

"Sebutkan larutan yang dapat larut di Alkohol coklat!"

_Alkohol ya, da~? _pikir Ivan sambil tersenyum, yang membuat orang disebelahnya ketakutan. _Pasti Arthur dan Gilbert, da~ _(Mungkin itu adalah alasan kenapa Kiku mau bunuh ntu anak berdua *digebukin*)

"Sifat Fisika dan Kimia Hidrogen Halida adalah..."

_Buset dah, Halida! _ujar Antonio kaget. _Bukannya itu nama karakter di ****** yang bodinya yahud ya? _(Itu Haibel, cuy...)

Dan saat Antonio senyum-senyum sendiri...

DUAK DUAK DUAK!

Kepala Antonio sudah terkena tebasan kapak Lovino

"Ke-ke-kenapa Lovino?" uajr Antonio

"JANGAN PIKIR YANG MACEM-MACEM, TOMATO BASTYARD!" teriak Lovino

DEG! Antonio terlihat kaget. _Kok... Lovino tau? _pikirnya.

Lovino langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya

"Kau mikirin apa... ANTONIO?"

"HWWWAAAAAAA!"

KRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

Wahahahahahaha! *author digebukin* UTS hari keempat pun diakhiri dengan pengejaran Lovino yang ingin membunuh Antonio...

Oke, sekarang kita melihat 2 orang pemecah kaca ruang Vash; Denmark dan Gilbert.

Mereka berduapun sedang bersembunyi di balik gudang sekolah.

"Oi, ini gimana nih...?" bisik Gilbert

"Sabar aja..." jawab Denmark "Kita cari kaca yang baru disini!"

"Masa disini?" uajr Gilbert "Gak awsome amat.."

"Kan Vash pelit, ajdi dia gak bakal tau ini akca baru atau tidak" uajr Denmark sambil menemukan kaca yang lumayan pas

"Betul juga lu!" jawab Gilbert "Ayo. kita ba-"

"Jadi kalian yang memecahkan kaca ruang senjataku ya..."

CKREK CKREK.

Denmark dan Gilbert sudah keringet dingin duluan, mendengarv suara senapan tadi

"Udah siap kau, Gilbird?" uajr Gilbert

"Chip chip chip..." jawab Gilbrid

"Gw juga" jawab Denmark

...

Hening

Hening lagi

"MMMMAAAAAAEEEEEEE!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! BRAK! GUBRAK!

Suara gaduh pun terdengar di gudang. Alfred dan Ludwig terlihat ehran, saat mendengar suara itu.

"Ada apa sih di dalem, Liechtizen?" tanya Alfred

Liecthizen yang sedang membaca buku, hanya tersenyum senang

"Kakak lagi latihan nembak" uajr Liechtizen

Alfred dan Ludwig hanya mendesah. _Pasti Gilbert dan Denmark_, pikir mereka berdua.

~~~$%%^!~~~

Nasibnya mereka...

Nah, udah 4 hari toh? berarti tinggal satu ahri lagi!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, gan!

**Still Continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Chapter 5, end!

Norway: Kasihan Denmark dan Gilbert... Karma itu...

Elizabeta: Itu karna dia berani bersama-sama dengan Roderich! Waj=hahhaah *ketawa bahagia*

RoyIshida: *pandangan curiga* cemburu, bu...?

Elizabeta: *blushing* G-g-g-g-g-gak kok!

RoyIshida: Masa...?

Kiku: Roy, aku mau nambah satu orang yang mau kubunuh setelah UTS

RoyIshida: Oke, siapa?

Kiku: Dia *nunjuk Elizabeta*

Hening

Hening lagi

Elizabeta: TIDAAAAKKKK! *kabur*

Roderich: Harap Review, semuanya...

RoyIshida


	6. Hari Kelima

RoyIshida: Chapter 6!

Nethe: Wah, lama amat update-nya...

RoyIshida: Ya makanya. Eh, tumben kembaran Denmark berambut Bawang muncul...

Nethe: *marah* Rambut Tulip, tau!

Malay: Bener tuh, rambut bawang! Bawang busuk! *malah jadi provokator*

Nethe: *emosi* Apaan lu, kacamata sialan?

Malay: Ngajak berantem nih?

RoyIshida: Dasar 2 orang bodoh... Ya sudah, lanjut ke cerita

* * *

**Menjalankan UTS dengan cara Heta****lia**

Chapter 6: Hari Kelima

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK

Author sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di depan komputernya. Author sedang sibuk ternyata~ ^^

Arthur dan Alfred yang kebetulan melihat, langsung menyahut author

"Author, udah pembukaan nih!" ujar Alfred

Udah ya? Masa ah...?

Alfred dan Arthur hanya mendesah

"Ya iyalah" ujar Athur "Ya udah cepetan sana!"

Author langsung kembali ke ruangannya. Lalu, terlihat dia memakai baju seragam World Academy.

"SERAGAM?"

Para nation yang melihatnya langsung kaget. Jarang banget author pake seragam...

"A-a-a-a-a-author lagi kenapa?" ujar Francis heran

Emangnya gak boleh ya, Francis?

Francis hanya terdiam "Ya... tidak biasa aja sih"

Ya sudahlah. OKE SEMUANYA, SUDAH HARI KELIMA DI UTS WORLD ACADEMY! Maaf author tadi agak kurang bersemangat...

"Dasar" jawab Iceland

"Anko uzai" jawab Norway juga

Oh ya, author mau nanya sama Iceland nih.

"Tumben" jawab Denmark "Author habis makan cabe ya?"

Heh, dasar bodoh! Nah... Nama pinguinmu apa, Ice?

...

Hening

GUBRAK! Para nation langsung _sweatdrop _semuanya

"Kupikir pertanyaannya apa..." jawab Denmark

"Mang, yang kepikiran sama lu apa?" tanya Ludwig

Denmark tersenyum kecut

"Kamu mau gak saya penggal? Atau, kamu mau gak, saya suruh jadi kelinci percobaan makanan saya?" (Author pernah bilang author bisa masak?)

Ludwig langsung merinding. _Author ternyata seorang pembunuh ya...?_

Sementara itu, Iceland langsung memluk pinguinnya.

"Oh, ini" ujar Iceland "Namanya Puffin"

Puffin? Itu bukannya nama makanan ya?

"ITU MUFFIN, AUTHOR!" teriak Alfred kesal "Ah, jadi laper..."

"Lu mah, makan mulu" ujar Francis

"Mang kenapa?" jawab Alfred "Kan gw, gak bakal obesitas"

Francis terdiam lama

"Iya juga sih..."

Eh, Puffin itu pinguin siapa?

"Pinguinku, Author" jawab Iceland

Hee? Mang iceland punya penguin

Norway langsung terlihat panik

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Punya, author..." jawab Iceland "Namanya Puffin..."

Puffin... Siapa Puffin?

DUUAARRR!

Iceland langsung mewek dipelukan Norway.

ASEEEEKKK, ADA NORICE~~! *author dikerubutin satu kampung*

"Kakak... Masa Author lupa sama Puffin?" ujar Ice sambil terisak "Jahat!"

"Sabar, Ice..." jawab Norway "Author dasar, anko uzai"

Anko uzai lagi...

"Author tahu artinya?" tanya Antionio

Author terdiam

"Tidak, hehehehehe"

GUBRAK! Para Nation langsung _sweatdrop_

"Dasar" jawab Kiku

ya sudah deh, kita lanjut ke pengamatan di Hari Kelima aja deh! Daripada kelamaan nunggu kan?

"Bukannya author sendiri yang bikin ya?" tanya Norway

Lah...

"LANJUT AJA DAH!" teriak Yao keasl (Tumben gak pake aru, coy...)

Iya iya...

Nah, di hari kelima ini (yang merupakan hari terakhir dari UTS ini) , para murid tetap sibuk dengan belajar mereka. Tapi, ada beberapa yang malah membicarakan acara setelah UTS.

Seperti beberapa anak ini.

"Pulang dari sini, ngeceng ke mall yuk!" ujar Antonio senang

"Wah, kopalit lu" jawab Francis

"Udahlah, namanya juga hari terakhir UTS" jawab Antonio "Buat senang-senang, cuy..."

"Ahay~ Pinter lu!" jawab Gilbert

"Lumayan, buanyak cewek cantik disono!" jawab Francis

"Ya iyalah, masa banci?" jawab Gilbert sambil merangkul Francis "Yang penting, ntar kita ke sana ampe malem, dan nikmati hidup. Betul, Antonio?"

"Betul banget" jawab Antonio "Sayang, gw gak ada waktu buat ke club yang lo maksud, Francis"

"Gw juga udah jarang ke sana" jawab Francis

Antonio pun mendekati mereka berdua

"Pulang sekolah ya...?" uajr Antonio

"Sip!" bisik mereka berdua

Itu sebenarnya contoh tidak baik untuk anak-anak... Jadi, DON'T TRY THIS AT THE LAST DAY OF UTS! (Salah nasehat dah...)

"Eh, jangan ampe ketauan mereka-mereka ya?" jawab Gilbert tiba-tiba

"Maksud?" tanya Antonio

"Lovino sama matthew loh..." jawab Gilbert

"Oh, gampang" jawab Antonio

"Ya udah, kita belajar dulu dah"

Merekapun bubar ke kelas masing-masing. Lovino dan matthew yang kebetulan tadi lewat, terlihat ehran melihat mereka bertiga tadi bergumul

"Mereka tadi ngapain ya?" tanya Lovino

"Gak tau" jawab Matthew

KRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Bel sudah berbunyi! para murid pun masuk ke dalam eklas, dan akan mengerjakan soal UTS mereka.

Hari ini, soal apa ya...?

Agak berhubungan dengan Hetalia lohh... Siapa tau?

BETUL SEKALI, SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEBANGSA SETANAH AIR! *author dirajam karna berisik*

Hari ini adalah UTS Sejarah!

Ini adalah UTS bagian dari alur cerita Hetalia sendiri... Dan kalau begitu, apa para nation mampu mengerjakan soal Sejarah kali ini?

Sepertinya harus di-cek dulu nih:

"Dalam konfrensi Postdam, apa keputusan yang dibuat untuk German?"

_Buat German...? _pikir Gilbert. _Seinget gw, jadi 2 bagian deh... DAN PRUSSIA ADALAH BAGIANNYA~! _(Bener sih bener, tapi... JANGAN MENYOMBONGKAN DIRI! *dihajar Gilebrt*)

"Apa yang dilakukan Jepang dalam Perang Dunia ke-2?"

_... Waduh _pikir Arthur dan Yao. _Kayaknya gak usah diceritain deh... Sadis... _(Iya juga sih... Akhirnya, ketahuan juga kalau Kiku itu sadis pada Perang Dunia Ke-2...)

"Dalam perang Dunia Ke-2, terdapat 2 Blok yang paling berjaya di PD II. Jelaskan!"

Teman-teman, sepertinya kita tau jawabannya... Jadi, gak usah dipikirkan ya, teman-teman...

"Emang siapa jawabannya?" tanya Alfred tiba-tiba

Kenapa Author musti jawab? Udah pada tau kan...?

"Author gimana sih..." jawab Ludwig

Yeee... Kan udah pada tau. Author musti kasih tau lagi apa?

"Iya" jawab 8 karakter utama di Hetalia

Author mendesah. Axis Powers dan Allied Forces

KRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Bel sudah berbunyi saudara-sudara! Istirahat dulu gih!

"Author kok ngusir?" tanya Kiku heran

...

"Yah, malah diem" ujar Francis

Bingung author mau ngomong apa. Ya sudahlah, kita lanjut aja deh~

Kali ini (Dan selalu kali ini), kita akan mencari satu adegan yang-

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

Lha, siapa yang nyanyi jam segini?

Kiku yang kebetulan sama Author, langsung mengikuti arah suara

"Siapa ya, author?" tanya Kiku

Wah, author gak tau juga

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

Buset, lagunya sedih amat ya? Author gak tahan dengernya...

DUAG! Kiku langsung menjitak Author. Ampun kiku!

"Cepetan, author" ujar Kiku

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

... Kiku, ke arah sini...

"Oh iya!"

Kiku langsung berlari ke arah Ruang Musik. Dan benar, suaranya berasal dari Ruang Musik

"Siapa ya?" ujar Kiku heran

Kiku pun membuka pintu pelan, dan melihat seseorang.

Dan tahu siapa yang dia temukan di Ruang Musik?

Arthur

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

Kiku terdiam, terpana di depan Ruang Musik. Matanya tetap tertuju ke Arthur.

_Lagu ini..._ ucapnya dalam hati._ Untuk Alfred, atau..._

_Untukku?_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide,

across this new divide

Arthur pun menengok, melihat Kiku di pintu.

"Hai, Kiku!" ujarnya senang "Sedang apa?"

Kiku hanya terdiam. Dia merundukkan kepalanya, terlihat malu.

"Kiku?" ujar Arthur heran "Kau kenapa?"

Kiku pun langsung ebrlari ke arah Arthur, membuat Arthur kaget

"H-h-h-h-oi, Ki-"

DEG

Kiku memeluk Arthur, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai

Kiku mulai panik. _Ke-ke-ke-kenapa aku ini? Ada apa tadi?_

Arthur juga panik. _Ki-ki-kiku? kau kenapa?_

Merekapun saling menatap satu sama lain. Muka mereka berdua langsung _blushing._

Kiku langsung bangkit berdiri, lalu membungkuk

"Ma-ma-maaf, Arthur-san!"

kiku pun berlari pergi, meninggalkan Arthur sendirian.

Arthur hanya duduk terdiam di lantai.

"Kiku..." uajrnya pelan

"Oi, Arthur!" teriak Ludwig "Cepatlah! kau sudah terlambat!"

"I-iya!"

Arthur pun melangkah pergi, tapi bayangan tadi masih ada di kepalanya.

Jadi AsaKiku gini ya? Aseek~

"CURANNGGG!" teriak Alfred kesal "Masa Iggy sama Kiku?"

Suka-suka Author dong, ahay~ *merasa senang*

Alfred langsung mewek

"Hwwaaaaaa, masa kayak gitu?" ujar Alfred "Gak mau!"

Author, Matthew, Arthur, dan Kiku langsung _sweatdorp._

_Dasar, _pikir Arthur.

KRRRIIINNNNGGG!

Setelah Author ebrhasil menenangkan Alfred (Meski harus pakai cara kekerasan) , UTS pun bisa dilanjutkan.

Nah, apa yang diujikan di bagian terakhir ini?

Inilah pelajaran yang SANGAT tidak disukai banyak anak... MATEMATIKA!

Mungkin agak menyebalkan ditaruh terakhir, tapi nasib mereka saya taruh terakhir...

"Author kejam, da~" ujar Ivan dengan aura hitamnya

... Lanjut aja deh:

"Sebuah pabrik akan memproduksi 250 buah bola pingpong. Bola pingpong tersebut berdiameter 4 cm ( =3,14) dan memerlukan biaya produksi sebesar Rp18.840.000,00, harga bahan bola pingpong tersebut per cm2-nya adalah ..."

_Buset dah, pertanyaan panjang amat, aru! _batin Yao kesal. _Kalau gitu, musti pakai kalkulator engkoh-engkoh di Tanah Abang Nih... _(Buset dah Yao, nyolong dari mana? Author aja gak dapet.. *GUBRAK*)

"Dalam pemasangan pipa sanitasi disuatu rumah diperlukan pipa dengan diameter 14cm , jika panjang pipa adalah 20m maka maksimal air yang berada dalam pipa adalah… liter"

_Pipa Sanitasi? _pikir Antonio. _Itu bukannya Pipa yang sering dipake Ivan buat mukul Toris ya? _(Em, Antonio, mending jangan diungkit... Kasihan Toris *menatap toris yang sudah pundung duluan*)

"Jika tanah berbentuk persegi panjang seperti persegi panjang disamping adalah 400 juta rupiah maka harga tanah yang berbentuk segitiga diarsir adalah… rupiah."

_Mahal amat 400 juta! _pikir Vash. _Mending buat beli senapan aja kali ya? Ckckckckckck... _(Vash, lu tuh pelit sumpah. Gila, mau aja Liechtizen punya kakak kayak lu *kabur sebelum ditembak vASH*)

"Oi, Vash"

Vash pun seegra menengok, melihat Roderich di sisi kanan ujung.

"Lu mending duitnya buat beli makan, atau buat apa?'

DUAR! Pelitan malah janjian... Dasar PERSEKUTUAN PELIT! *author dihajar pake piano dan bom atom*

KKRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Bel terakhir sudah dibunyikan! Dan artinya...

UTS SUDAH SELESAI, SEMUANYA!

Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar, dan ada beberapa yang etrbang saking senengnya... (Author lebay sumpah)

Dan di pandangan yang seru ini, terlihat seseorang yang etrdiam

Kiku.

Kiku masih memikirkan soal yang tadi, sehingga dia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Arthur.

Arthur pun duduk di samping Kiku. Kiku etrlihat malu

"A-a-a-a-aku..."

"Soal yang tadi? Tidak apa-apa"

Kiku menatap Arthur yang tersenyum lebar. Lalu, dia tersenyum juga

"Terima kasih, Arthur"

Lalu, terlihat Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis yang sedang dikejar Lovino dan Matthew

"Kalian mau kemana, dasar lelaki hidung belang?" teriak Lovino sambil menenteng kapak

"Ampun, Lovino~!" teriak Antonio

"Gak pengasuh, gak temen, sama aja!" teriak Matthew, sambil menenteng gergaji mesin punya Peter (Yang dipake pas chapter lalu)

"AMPPUUUNN!" teriak Gilbert dan Francis bersamaan

Arthur dan Kiku terlihat cengo saat mereka melihat pemandangan itu.

Ending UTS yang mangharukan... Eh, siapa bilang sudah selesai?

Masih ada pengumuman UTS kan?

Nah, harap menunggu cahpter selanjutnya~

**Still Continiued...**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Selesai juga akhirnya...

Malay: Kok... Arthur dan Kiku? *baru dateng tadi*

RoyIshida: Tak tau juga saya~ *pura-pura tidak tahu*

Malay: *sigh* Dasar...

Antonio: Kok nasibku sial mulu sih?

RoyIshida: Gak tau juga saya

Antonio: JAHAAATTT! *terjun ke jurang*

RoyIshida: *cengo*

Malay: Minta Reviewnya, guys...

RoyIshida


	7. Pengumuman Nilai

RoyIshida: Yosh, chapter 7 update!

Kiku: Akhirnya update juga, Roy-san

RoyIshida: *kaget* Ka-ka-kapan kau muncul….?

Kiku: *senyum* Barusan~

RoyIshida: *blushing, dan ngomong di hati* Gila, senyum Kiku manis banget...

Yao: Hm? Author kok diam, aru?

RoyIshida: Lha, ada Yao juga...

Yao: Ya iyalah, aru. Pengen nawarin makanan khas negara saya, aru.

RoyIshida: Wah, boleh boleh~ *tersenyum sambil pergi*

Kiku: *sigh* Ya sudahlah, kita baca saja ceritanya...

* * *

**Mengerjakan UTS dengan Cara Hetalia**

Chapter 7: The Result is….

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

Halo halo, semuanya! Akhirnya RoyIshida bisa kembali dari hiatsu-nya yang astagimlamaamatkayakkura-kura (?) sudah selesai. Nah, hari ini kita mau ngapain ya?

_"_Kok malah nanya?" ujar Alfred

Oh iya... HARI INI ADALAH PENGUMUMAN NILAI UTS WORLD ACADEMY! *teriak pake TOA 10000 volt*

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak para nation

Kok akhirnya...?

"Author kelamaan sih, jadi kita udah penasaran sama nilainya!" Ujar Francis

"Betul betul!" jawab Malay, yang nadanya mirip Upin-Ipin

Y-y-ya sudah... Em, tunggu dulu deh.

"?" Kiku terlihat heran "Ada apa, Roy?"

*tersenyum jahat* Heheheheheheh...

DEG! Para nation langsung begidik melihat senyum jahat author, ampe Ivan dan Natalia juga ketakutan.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-roy ke-ke-ke-kenapa...?" ujar Arthur ketakutan

Kayaknya gak seru kalau gak ada hukuman nih~ Gimana kalau kita buat hukuman aja?

Roderich terlihat kesal "Author, gak usa-"

Apa...? Menolak...?

"!"

Roderich langsung ngiprit kayak anak ayam, bersembunyi di belakang Vash setelah melihat _death glare _author

"Author lagi stress ya?" tanya Iceland

*author nengok ke Ice* ...Siapa kau?

Doonnggg...

Iceland langsung mojok ditepi ruangan, membuat Norway panik

"Aku..."

"I-i-i-iceland..." ujar Norway "Sa-sa-sabar ya..."

Iceland terdiam, membuat Norway lega.

"Oke, ayo kita-"

"Sebaiknya mati sebaiknya mati sebaiknya mati sebaiknya mati sebaiknya mati sebaiknya mati..."

Deeennnnggg...

Bukannya membaik, Iceland malah memburuk. Apakah, Iceland akan menjadi Matthew kedua di chapter ini? Saya tidak tahu... *author digebukin pake pedang*

Norway langsung menjauh, setelah merasakan aura hitam yang kuat dari Iceland. Bahkan, auranya melebihi Ivan loh! *malah promosi*

"Author, hukumannya apa aru?" tanya Yao

"YAAAOOOOOO!" teriak para nation.

"A-a-a-a-a-apa lagi salahku?" tanya Yao (Pertanyaanmu yang salah *author digigit naga*)

"Jangan nanya lagi!" ujar Alfred "Nanya lagi, aku tembak kepalamu!"

Wah wah, Alfred jadi yandere begini? Apa... karna didikan Pirate Arthur ya? *author dirajam Arthur*

Emm... Gini aja deh: Yang nilainya dibawah 70 (Gak tinggi kan, readers? *digebukin para nation*) harus memakan amsakan Arthur dan Tini selama 3 minggu, Dan gak boleh gak makan! Buat yang 70 kebawah... Saya minta Ivan, Natalia, dan vash yang memberi hukuman deh~

...

Hening

Hening Lagi

"AUTHOR SUDAH GILA APA?" teriak para nation tiba-tiba (kecuali Ivan, Natalia, dan Vash)

Hm? Ada yang salah dengan aturan itu?

"Ya iyalah!" jawab Antonio "Mereka bertiga kan, pembuhun berantai!"

... iya apa?

"Beneran!" jawab Antonio

"Apa katamu, da...?

Antonio pun melihat Ivan yang sudah memegang pipa airnya, sambil tersenyum menatap Antonio.

Antonio langsung ekringet dingin

"Eh, Ivan..."

DUAK!

Antonio langsung tergeletak berlumurah darah di lantai. Nation lain yang melihat langsung menghindari 65 Meter dari Ivan, Natalia, dan Vash.

"Ivan aja udah kayak gitu" ujar Denmark "Gimana Natalia sama Vash?"

"Maeeeeee..." ujar Ludwig tiba-tiba. Kayaknya Ludwig lagi labil deh *author ditimpuk pake meriam*

Tentu saja...

"MASAKAN ARTHUR SAMA TINO!" teriak Denmark

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Arthur

"E-e-e-e-enggak apa-apa..." jawab Denmark.

Semuanya buru-buru doa dan bikin surat wasiat (?) buat leluhur mereka. Bahkan Ivan musti minum ****** ampe 7 bungkus! emang hebat ntu makanan, bisa jadi senjata ampuh buat perang *author dirajam Tino*

Semuanya langsung panik dan bingung, karna mereka tidak mau kena hukuman yang mengerikan itu.

tapi, kok ada suara yang gak kedengaran ya? Siapa ya?

"Ah ya, si bego Alfred!" uajr Denmark "Dia kemana ya?"

"Jangan bilang dia pergi buat beli Hamburger" jawab Arthur

"Gak kok" jawab Iceland "Dia pergi buat bertapa di Gunung Merapi. Katanya dia mau gantiin Mbah Marijan"

...

Hening

"ALLFFREEEDDDDDD!"

* * *

**(Iklan sebentar...)**

* * *

Akhirnya, scene di sekolah dapat dilanjutkan kembali, setelah Alfred bersedia turun dari gunung (meski harus pake paksaan) ... Dan kalau begitu, gak ada deh yang mau gantiin Mbah Marijan (ada hubungan?)

"Roy, roy..." ujar Francis sambil menggeleng

Berisik lu. Nah, dikelas pada ngapaen?

"Maen 4-1..." ujar para nation

Oh, maen kartu... Hee, sejak kapan pada bisa maen 4-1?

"Sejak diajarin temen author" jawab Ludwig

Emang ada yang kesini? Ah, lupakan... Silahkan main lagi.

Akhirnya, semuanya melanjutkan permainan. Dan bahkan, ada yang main permainan 'tidak' wajar...

"POCKY GAME!" teriak para klub Fujoshi dan Fujodanshi.

Betul, Pocky Game. Permainan yang cukup berbahaya, dan sangat dinantikan para anggota Fujoshi dan Fujodanshi.

Peraturannya sederhana: 2 orang harus makan sebuah Pocky sampai habis. Dan pas di akhirannya... Pada tau dong?

"KISSSU~~!" teriak para Fujoshi + Fujodanshi.

Heh, malah bocorin! Ya sudahlah...

"Eh eh, kali ini siapa ya?" tanya Elizabeta "Liechtizen, kamu tarik undian ya?"

"Oke, kakak"

Liechtizen pun mengambil 2 kertas, yang berisi pairing-pairing. Para pairing mulai ketakutan.

"Em..." ujar Liechtizen "Yang main adalah..."

Semuanya pun dek-dekan (kayak mau menang uang 1 milliar aja *dibunuh karna ngancurin suasana*

"... ArthurKiku dan GilRoderich!"

"WHATT?"

Arthur dan Gilbert mulai terlihat panik. Mana mau mereka memainkan permainan macam itu? Memalukan!

"Ayo~" uajr Elizabeta "Yang kena, kita foto loh~"

"Sial!"

Arthur pun mengambil satu pocky, begitu pula Gilbert. Kiku dan Roderich pun maju ke depan.

Sebenarnya, Elizabeta punya perasaan laen...

_BERANINYA KAU DENGAN RODDY! _teriak Elizabeta di dalam hati. _AWAS KAU GILBERT!_

Well, setelah mendengar kemarahan Elizabeta, mari lanjut ke permainan.

"Siap ya..." ujar Francis "Dan... MULAI!"

Arthur pun mulai memakan pockynya, begitu juga Gilbert.

Saat duo pairing kesukaan author ini makan bersama, mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah tinggal sedikit (Cepet amat abisnya...)

Gilbert mulai bingung. _Kalau gw sama Roddy kena, mampus gw..._

_Wah, ini gimana? _pikir Roderich. _Bisa ngamuk Elizabeta kalau gw kena..._

Dan, di pihak ArthurKiku juga bingung.

_Ada cara buat ngabisin ini gak ya? _pikir Kiku

_ARGGGHHH, kenapa juga gw harus sama Kiku? _pikir Arthur. _Gila aja kalau gw kena..._

Arthur menatap Kiku, begitu juga Kiku.

'Kau siap?' isyarat Arthur. Kiku pun mengangguk.

Dan kemudian...

Hap

Arthur dan Kiku berhasil menghindari kissu, dan pocky mereka habis.

Tapi, Kiku kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan akhirnya...

Set.

Arthur menangkap Kiku dengan gaya bride-nya.

Kiku langsung _blushing, _begitu juga Arthur.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Arthur

"I-iya..." jawab Kiku

JEPRET

Elizabeta sudah keburu memotret mereka berdua.

"kyaaaa, adengan mainis~!" ujar Elizabeta "Meski gak kissu, begini sudah lumayan!'

"Iggy sombong!" teriak Alfred

"Berisik, Hamburger Freak Idiot!" teriak Arthur kesal

_Arthur-san keren juga... _pikir Kiku

Sementara itu...

Hap

Gilbert malah mencium Roderich!

Liechtizen langsung memotret mereka. Banyak yang langsung mengerubungi mereka.

"Wah, mereka ciuman!" ujar Francis "Hahhaha, lumayan!"

"Dasar Fujodanshi!" teriak Gilbert sambil melempar sepatu ke arah Francis

WOI! NILAI UAS UDAH DIUMUMIN OI! (Author perusak suasana)

BRAAAK...

Semuanya langsung berlari ke arah papan pengumuman. Dan nilai mereka...

(A/N: Disini karna banyak karakternya, author kasih tau nilai mereka di dalam dialog aja ya, daripada bikin list-nya! Author males *dibunuh*)

"Yeeey, nilaiku bagus~" ujar Felliciano

"Emang nilaimu berapa?" tanya Lovino

"71" jawab Felliciano bangga. Lovino mendesah

"Nyaris tuh" jawab Lovino "Oi Potato Freak, nilaimu berapa?"

"Hm?" tanya Ludwig "94 kok. Anda?"

Lovino hanya terdiam "... 83"

"Lumayan" jawab Ludwig

"YEEESSSS, NILAI AWSOME SUDAH KELUAR!" teriak Gilbert yang suranya seperti TOA masjid. Ludwig langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok

"Nilaimu berapa?" tanya Roderich

Gilbert langsung terkekeh

"... Nol"

GUBRAK! Para nation langsung pada _sweatdrop. _Gilbert hanya tertawa

"Gw pikir bagus..." uajr Roderich sambil _sweatdrop_

"Emang Roddy berapa?" tanya Gilbert

"89" jawab Roderich

"Wah, Roddy pintar~" ujar Elizabeta "Sayang, aku cuma dapet 69"

"Kena lari dong?" ejek Gilbert "Kasihan, padahal udah diajarin Roddy"

Elizabeta hampir saja ingin memukul Gilbert dengan panci, tapi keburu ditahan Francis dan Yao.

"Kiku dapet berapa?" tanya Arthur

"90, Arthur-san" jawab Kiku "Emang Arthur-san berapa?"

Arthur langsung mendekati Kiku "Jangan kasih tau yang lain..."

Kiku terlihat heran "Emang Arthur-san dapet berapa?"

Arthur pun berbisik

"... Dapet 99"

WHAAATTTT? 99?

Semua nation langsung melirik Arthur dengan heran. Emang dasar bocah pinter... *author dipukul Arthur*

"A-a-arthur-san pintar!" ujar Kiku

"Ng-nggak juga kok!" jawab Arthur "Cuma 99, enggak 100"

"Iggy, aku tau nilaiku!" teriak Alfred tiba-tiba

Arthur mendesah "Emang kamu dapet berapa?"

Alfred tertawa sebentar "Dapet... 35"

Doonnggg...

"Kupikir dapet 80" jawab Arthur

Sementara itu, di daerah Nordics, Trio Bastard, dan Trio Baltics + Ivan...

"Ber, kamu dapet berapa?" tanya Denmark"

"91" jawab Berwald

"Hiyaaa, Su-san pinter banget" jawab Tino "Aku aja cuma dapet 70"

"Nyaris banget" jawab Denmark "Kalau Norge?"

"95" jawab Norway datar

"Aku 84" jawab Iceland

Denmark terlihat heran "Pada pinter..."

"Emang anko uzai dapet berapa?" tanya Norway

Denmark langsung murung "... 44"

"Oi Francis, kamu dapet berapa?" tanya Antonio

"66" uajr Francis "Lo berapa?"

Gw?" tanya Antonio "Ancur lagi"

"Ya berapa?" tanya Francis

"... Gw 21" uajr Antonio lemah

Yao sedang menatap nilainya. Ia juga melihat nilai Heracles.

_Buset, Heracles dapet 78 aru _Pikir Yao. _Padalah kerjaannya tidur mulu aru..._

"Halo da~" ujar Ivan tiba-tiba

"Eh, Ivan aru" jawab Yao "Dapet berapa, aru?"

"86, da~" jawab Ivan "Kamu?"

"85 aru" jawab Yao "Buset, beda tipis aru!"

"Nii-san~" ujar Natalia tiba-tiba "Aku dapet 88 loh~ Berarti Nii harus jadi pacarku~"

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK"

Ivan langsung lari kayak dikejar setan. Sementara itu, Trio Baltics terlihat lega

"Untung aja" jawab Eduard "Eh Toris, gw dapet 71"

"Masa?" tanya Raivis "Gw aja dapet 58"

"Halah, lu berdua jago" ujar Toris "Gw apa? Cuma dapet 35..."

...

Toris, emang udah nasibmu buat disiksa Ivan terus *author ditembak Ivan*

Eduard dan Raivis langsung menepuk pundak Toris

"Sabar ya" ujar Eduard

"Yeeh, dapet 87" ujar Matthew "Peter dapet berapa?"

"89" ujar Peter

"Wah, lumayan" jawab Matthew "Sayang, kakakmu lebih tinggi'

"Begitulah" jawab Peter

"Hm?" ujar Vash sambil menatap papan pengumuman "89? Lumayan lah"

"Nii 89 ya?" tanya Liechtizen "Aku 90"

Vash langsung menatap Liechtizen dengan heran._ Kok bisa ya? _pikir Vash (Ya bisalah, kan adik lu lebih pinter *kabur sebelum ditembak Vash*)

Dan, ada beberapa orang yang berdebat...

"HEH BEGO!" teriak Nethe "GW DAPET 63 DONG!"

"APAAN?' teriak Malay "GW JUGA 63, DODOL!"

"LU NIRU NILAI GW YA?" ujar Nethe

"OGAH AMAT KALEE" jawab Malay

"Ya ampun..." ujar Nesia "Aku aja dapet 96"

...

Hening

Hening lagi

"Nesia emang pinter!" ujar Malay

"Heh, itu kata-kata gw!" ujar Nethe

"Apaan lo? Mau niru?" jawab Malay

"Ih, ogah amat dah!" jawab Nethe

Dan pertengkaran terjadi...

**END (?)  
**

* * *

RoyIshida: Eh, siapa bilang udah selesai? *heran*

Kiku: Author sendiri...

RoyIshida: Belum tau... Masih ada 1 chapetr spesial!

Yao: Tentang apa, aru?

RoyIshida: *masang TOA* Karna ini adalah UTS Pertama di World Academy, maka saya sebagai Ketua Panitia... AKAN MENGADAKAN PROM NITE!

Para Nation: APPPAAAAA? *kaget*

RoyIshida: Prom Nite, semuanya! Harus dateng ntar malem ya! Jam 8 ampe selesai! Gak boleh ada yang gak dateng, atau saya santet! (?)

Para Nation: *merinding*

Elizabeta: Berarti ada adengan yaoi dong? *puppy eyes*

RoyIshdia: Tau deh...

A/N: Oh ya, author mau nanya: Kalau lagu buat pesta Prom Nite, enaknya pake lagu apa? Jawab di review ya, readers...

RoyIshida


	8. Special Chapter: Prom Nite

RoyIshida: Wokeh, chapter 8 update!

Arthur: Bukannya ini Special Chapter? *heran*

RoyIshida: Ya memang *sigh* Ini chapter Special, tapi tetap menjadi chapter 8…

Arthur: …..Masih bingung

…: Halo, semuanya! Saya baru muncul kali ini!

Arthur: Hm? *penasaran* Kau siapa? Kok baru muncul?

RoyIshida: Dia Karakter spesial yang author munculkan chapter ini! *semangat*

...: Betul! *senang* Dan nama saya adalah-

Arthur: *bepek* Jangan bocorin sekarang! Lanjut ke cerita saja, cepetan!

* * *

**Mengerjakan UTS dengan Cara Hetalia**

Chapter 8: Prom Nite is Going Now

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Opening Song: _**Vuvuzela Symphony - Mystery Guitar Man**_  
_

Shalom, semuanya! Author sudah datang dengan Special Chapter-nya, yaitu **PROM NITE DI WORLD ACADEMY!** *Author digebukin karna pake Caps*

"Woi author, kok lagu depannya bunyi Vuvuzela?" ujar Francis kesal "Berisik tau! Ganggu orang lagi facial aja (?)"

Eh, suka-suka gw! Yang penting asik lagunya!

"... Iya sih" jawab Norway "Emang enak"

"NORGE?" ujar Denmark kaget

Oke, kita skip saja bahasan Vuvuzela ini.

Jadi, hari ini adalah pesta dengan dress dan tuxedo, lalu dansa, dan menghabiskan malam dengan cara yang romantis!

"Author terlalu mengikuti film romantis" ujar Lovino

Begitulah. Author sering ngeliat adegan-adegan dansa Waltz seperti saat ini.

"Author pernah nyoba?" tanya Gilbert

Belum sih. Ya sudahlah, mari lanjut ke-

"Author dansa dong~"

...

Hening

Hening lagi

"Si-si-siapa itu?" ujar Alfred ketakutan

"H-h-h-h-h-h-HANTU!"

Teriakan Toris langsung bikin semuanya panik. Semua nation langsung bersembunyi di belakang author.

Author langsung melihat orang itu, lalu tertawa.

"K-k-k-kok author malah ketawa...?" ujar Tino

"I-i-i-iya..." jawab Eduard "Emang author bisa ngeliat hantu, kayak Arthur?"

"HEH, JANGAN NARIK NAMA GW!" teriak Arthur "LU PIKIR GW APA, HAH?"

"Ma-ma-maap" jawab Eduard. _Kalau Arthur marah, serem juga..._ (Emang ada orang kalau marah gak serem? *dibunuh*)

Ya ampun, ini bukan hantu. Dia ini karakter spesial yang author masukin di chapter ini.

...

Hening lagi, readers

"Karakter... Spesial?" tanya Malay

Yap. Oi karakter spesial, kenalin diri lu sekarang!

_Bahasa author kasar amat... _batin para nation.

Karakter spesial itu tersenyum senang.

"Halo semuanya!" ujarnya "Nama saya Australia, negara yang berada di daerah Asia dan bekas jajahan Inggris! Baik, suka berpetualang, Sangat hiperaktif, pecinta binatang, dan masih banyak lagi! Senang bertemu kalian semua!"

Semuanya menatap Australia dengan cengo. Meski karakter baru, tapi semangat sekali...

"Oh, Australia" ujar Arthur (Yang merupakan negara 'jajahan'nya *dilempar unicorn*)

Australia menatap Arthur dengan pandangan sinis. Arthur hanya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

_Kok, mereka kayak bermusuhan ya... _pikir Alfred.

"Eh, Australia!" teriak Malay "Lama tak jumpa!'

"Yoyoi, Malay!" jawab Australia sambil _Hi-Five_ dengan Malay.

Nethe hanya terdiam saat melihat keakraban Malay dengan Australia. Sementara itu, Nesia langsung mendekati Australia

"Eh, Aussie" ujar Nesia "Apa kabar?"

Hening lagi...

"AUSSIE?" teriak para nation

Australia langsung terlihat malu. Mukanya berwarna merah padam.

Nesia terlihat bingung

"Kenapa, Aussie?" tanyanya

Australia tetap terdiam, sementara trio Bastard + Duo perebut Nesia (?) tertawa ngakak

"Aussie?" ujar Gilbert "Ngakak gw dengernya!"

"Kayak anak kecil, sumpah!" jawab Nethe

"Masih aja dipanggil kayak gitu..." ujar Malay "Dasar anak bayi!"

Mereka berlima tetap tertawa ngakak, sementara Australia terlihat marah. Hampir saja Australia mau melempar Kangguru yang di import langsung dari negaranya (?) , tapi author dan Nesia sempat menahannya.

"Awas aja mereka..." jawab Australia

"Sabar ya, Aussie" jawab Nesia

"Hoi, kapan mulai nih?" teriak Alfred

Oh iya... Ya udah, SEMUANYA LANGSUNG KE AULA! KITA MULAI PROM-NITENYA!

_P.S: Karna ada adegan senonoh, jadi author jadiin rated T untuk chapter ini... Jangan kaget kalau saya tidak emrubah ratednya, karna rated T cuma berlaku di chapter ini aja_

- **Prom Nite **-

Halo readers! Sekarang author udah berada di lokasi Prom Nite!

Gila, lokasi Prom Nite (Note: Aula sekolah) penuh dengan banyak murid yang memakai kostum dress dan tuxedo mahal! (Ya iyalah, kalau gak mahal ya gak masuk sekolah ini *promosi*)

Sekarang, author mau kasih tau tema baju Prom Nite kali ini:

_**Yang merasa uke, memakai baju dress (model apa aja boleh~ *dibuang*) . Yang merasa seme, pakai tuxedo lah... Mau pake baju apa lagi? *dibunuh***_

Gagasan ini saya temukan ebrsama dengan letnan saya dan teman seperjuangan saya, jadi tak ada pertanyaan dan gugatan (Lu pikir debat...)

Nah, sekarang kita lihat saja!

( _Background Song: That's When I'll stop Loving You - N sync)_

Arthur dengan bajunya yang 'bisa dibilang' mirip S******** M******* (Begitulah...) , pun sedang berrbincang dengan Gilbert dan Denmark

"Baju lu aneh" jawab Arthur

"Emang kenapa?" jawab Denmark "Suka-suka gw kan?"

"Tapi beneran aneh, Den" jawab Gilbert "Iya kan, Gilbird?"

"Cip cip!" jawab Gilbrid (Tetep aja bawa ni burung... *dipatok Gilbird*)

"Anko uzai"

Denmark pun menengok, dam mendapati Norway... dalam baju dress!

Denmark langsung _blushing _+ kaget. _N-n-norway... Ini beneran kau? _pikirnya

"Hoi, Denmark" ujar Arthur

"D'n'r'k" ujar Berwald pelan

"E-e-e-e, ada apa?" ujar Denmark kaget

"Norway udah pergi" jawab Gilbert sambil menunjuk Norway ke arah selatan

Denmark terlihat kaget, lalu mengejar Norway

"N-norway!" teriaknya "Tunggu!"

Gilbert terlihat bingung, begitu juga Arthur.

"Denmark kenapa ya?" tanya Tino

"Gak tau deh" jawab Arthur

"Biarin aja deh" jawab Iceland "Dia mati lebih baik"

Donngg...

"Gak boleh gitu kali, Ice" jawab Alfred, yang memakai jas biru... Rasanya kayak tahun 80'an dah *ditabok sama yang nge-request*

Ting.

_... Eh?_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang tidak asing di kuping Gilbert

_Ini... Piano? _batinnya.

Mendengar permainanya, dia tahu siapa pemainnya...

Gilbert pun langsung berlari ke arah Timur

"H-h-hoi, Gilbert!" teriak Elizaveta "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau keluar sebentar!" jawab Gilbert

Sekarang, Arthur terlihat bingung dan heran

"Kok pada pergi dah?" ujar Arthur

"Nesia milikku!' teriak Malay

"Milik gw, bego!" jawab Nethe

Arthur pun melihat Malay dan Nethe memperebutkan Nesia

_Mereka mah... _pikirnya. _Gak bisa nyari cewek laen ya?_

Dan tiba-tiba...

DRAP DRAP!

Nesia berlari ke arah Barat, meninggalkan Malay dan Nethe. Malay dan Nethe tidak sadar kalau Nesia pergi.

Australia yang melihat Nesia pergi, langsung menyusul Nesia. Arthur yang heran sekarang.

_Australia kenapa ya? _pikirnya

Tiba-tiba, Yao menepuk pundak Arthur

"Eh, ada apa Yao?" ujar Arthur

Yao pun memberikan surat yang bertuliskan: _To Mister Magician_

"Ini gw dapet di meja OSIS lu, aru" ujar Yao "Baca aja, aru"

"Thanks ya, Yao" jawab Arthur.

Sepintas Yao pergi, Arthur pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya:

_For mister magician,_

_Follow the path that diffrent form your friend's path_

_And walk in the path of Wonderland_

_If you walk in the right path...  
_

_You'll find... me_

Arthur terlihat heran membaca surat itu. _Dari siapa ya? _pikirnya.

Arthur pun berlari ke arah yang berbeda, yaitu Utara.

"Kok jadi gini ya?" ujar Matthew

Well, namanya juga rahasia author... Anyway, sekarang waktunya spesial gift!

"Kayak apa hadiahnya?" jawab Francis tiba-tiba

Gitu deh... Silahkan lihat kelanjutannya di bawah ini~

"Kayak presenter berita aja" ujar Iceland

...

~**_ Talkless Flower and__ Vigorously__ Bee _**~

_(Background Song: Let it All Out - Fukuhara Miko)_

Denmark pun berlari, hingga menapak di taman.

Tepatnya, air mancur.

Denmark pun duduk di bagian pinggir air mancur. Mukanya terlihat masam.

Dia tidak mendapati Norway dimanapun. Norway seperti... Menghilang.

Menghilang dari tatapannya begitu saja, meninggalkannya di dalam keheningan.

_Kemana Norway? _pikirnya_ Apa aku ... membuatnya marah?_

Denmark pun menatap pantulan wajahnya.

Wajah yang selalu dipukul Norway, dan dibenci Iceland.

Wajah yang sangat dikenal Berwald, dan digawatkan Tino.

Denmark pun menghela napas, lalu mengambil mawar putih di sakunya.

"AKu ingin memberikan mawar putih ini padaku, wahai bunga yang jarang berbicara" ujar Denmark "Maukah kau menerimanya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Denmark hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku menerimanya, wahai lebah yang penuh semangat"

Tep!

Denmark pun menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati seseorang.

Norway

"Karna mawar putih ini ... menggambarkan cinta kita berdua yang tulus"

Set!

Norway memeluk erat Denmark. Denmark hanya terdiam

"Maaf tadi aku kabur, anko uzai" jawab Norway "Aku ... malu"

Denmark tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Norway.

"Sini, kutemani di dalam"

Norway hanya tersenyum, lalu memegang erat tangan Denmark...

... Dan berjalan ke dalam pesta

~ _**Romeo and Cinderella **_~

_(Background Music: Kutsuzure - Matsuda Ryouji)_

Gilbert pun berlari terus, mencari ruangan dengan musik itu.

Dia tidak hanya tau siapa yang memainkannya, tapi...

Dia bingung,

Kenapa lagu yang begitu sedih ini harus diputar.

_Apa yang kaupikirkan...? _batinnya.

Dia pun mendapati satu ruangan dimana suara itu berasal. Ruang musik.

BRAK!

Gilbert membuka pintu ruang Musik dengan keras. Terlihat seseorang di dalam.

Roderich.

"Kau ngapain disini, Roddy?" ujar Gilbert "Kau ketinggalan pesta, tau!"

Roderich terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan ke sana"

DEG! Gilbert kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku ke sana..." ujar Roderich "... Aku akan menjadi kesepian lagi"

Gilbert terdiam. Roderich mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku... tidak ingin menjadi milik Elizaveta" ujarnya "Aku... Kehilangan jalan menuju Cinta"

Set

Gilbert pun memeluk pinggang Roderich, lalu mencium kening Roderich. Roderich mulai _blushing._

"Aku tau itu, Roderich" ujar Gilbert "Dan aku bisa membawamu ke arah yang benar"

Roderich terdiam sekarang. Gilbert pun berbisik

"Kau mau... jadi pacarku?"

DEG! Roderich terlihat kaget.

Roderich langsung teridam lama, lalu menatap Gilbert dengan penuh senyum.

"Ya, aku mau"

Gilbert pun tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia pun menatap Roderich dengan senyum manisnya.

_"__Let's go, Cinderella"_

Roderich tersenyum pelan, lalu mendekati Gilbert

_"Yes... Romeo"_

_~ **Star and The Starry Dog **~_

_(Background Music: Gekkouka - Janne Da Arc)_

Australia terus mengejar Nesia, hingga dia sampai di balkon.

Dia mendapati Nesia sedang menatap pemandangan di atas balkon itu.

"Nesia...?"

Nesia pun menengok ke belakang, lalu tersenyum sedikit.

"Eh, Aussie" ujarnya pelan

"Sudahlah" jawab Australia "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

Nesia tertawa kecil. Kemudian, Australia pun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Indah ya, Aussie" ujar Nesia

"Yap" jawab Australia

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Australia langsung terlihat salting

"Um..." ujar Aussie "Nesia..."

Nesia menengok "Ya?"

"Kamu masih inget ga, dulu pas kita masih di rumah Arthur?" ujar Nesia (Oh, pantesan... *dirajam Arthur*)

Nesia terkekeh "Ya, dulu kamu imut banget loh... Selalu nempel ke aku tiap saat, terus kita selalu bareng"

"Ya, mau gimana lagi" ujar Australia sambil tersenyum kecil "Habisnya kan, cuma kita yang suka manjat pohon, lari di bukit, main bareng binatang buas" (Hebat ya, kecil-kecil udah maen binatang buas... *author dilempar*)

"... Dan yang paling liar" tambah Nesia

"Makanya, aku bersyukur pas kamu dateng" ujar Australia "Sebelum kamu dateng, aku sering dimarahin Arthur, diejek, selalu disalahin"

Australia pun mendesah. Nesia langsung memegang pipinya.

"Tapi mereka salah besar kok" ujar Nesia lembut "Buktinya kamu aktif, imut (...?) , gak terlalu 'sok gentleman' (benar, saudara-saudara *author dilempar bumerang*) ... dan ... kamu udah nolongin aku waktu itu, ngebela aku di hadapan dunia

Australia tersenyum "Gak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku itu pengen selalu deket kamu"

DEG! Nesia langsung _blushing._

"Nesia..." Australia _blushing _tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Em... tutup matamu sebentar deh"

Nesia pun mengangguk, lalu menutup matanya. Australia langsung mengambil sesuatu dari saku vest-nya.

Cincin.

"Aku itu udah lama pengen ngomong ini" ujar Australia "tapi dua mahluk halus itu selalu aja ngehalang kayak polisi (?) , padahal aku selalu pengen ngelindungin kamu dari bahaya..."

Australia pun memasang cincin itu di jari Nesia, dan nesia pun sadar.

Australia meminangnya.

"Maukah... kau menjadi kekasihku?" (Eaaaaaaa *author disantet*)

"A-aussie..."

Nesia pun memegang pipi Australia, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Australia

"... Ya, aku mau..."

Nesia memeluk erat Australia. Australia pun memegang dagu Nesia, lalu menyium wanita Asia itu. Nesia hanya menutup matanya, menerima ciuman hangat dari pria tersebut.

"Nesia..."

Australia pun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Nesia, sambil memasang puppy eyes (Lha...)

"Love ya, mate"

Nesia tersenyum "Yeah... Me too"

* * *

Malay: AUTHOR, PANJANG AMAT!

RoyIshida: Heh, ini bukan teks gw juga... Ini request dari temen gw

Nethe: Jadi, ini bukan author yang nulis?

RoyIshida: *kesel* Ya nggak lah!

*******: heh, lu berdua! Sekali lagi mau bikin Aussie putus ama Nesia, gw santet lu berdua! (Nama disamarkan demi kepentingan bersama (?) )

Malay & Nethe: *merinding*

RoyIshida: Mampus lu berdua... Wakakakakakakakakak *ketawa gaje*

* * *

~ **_Madam and his Butler _**~

_(Background Music: Kimi no Ashita - Tainaka Sachi)_

Arthur terus berjalan, hingga berada di taman yang luas.

_Siapa orang misterius ini? _pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia melangkah ke bagian tengah.

Dan mendapati seseorang.

"... Kiku?"

Kiku mendongak, melihat Arthur berada di depannya.

"Akhirnya kau sampai, _Mister Magician_" ujarnya pelan

"Jadi..." ujar Arthur "... Kau pengirimnya?"

Kiku mengangguk pelan

"Iya" jawabnya

Arthur terdiam, lalu meraih tangan Kiku

Mendekatkan Kiku pada tubuhnya

Kiku terlihat kaget dan heran. Kiku pun menatap Arthur

"_Dance with me, Madam_" ujar Arthur pelan

Kiku pun terdiam, lalu tersenyum

"_... Yes, my butler_"

Mereka berduapun berdansa di bawah terangan bulan,

Dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Ya, mereka yang sedang menikmati dansa mereka yang pertama (Puitis amat... *author dibuang ke Alaska*)

Kiku mendapati Arthur yang lebih berbeda. Lebih ... berbeda

_Arthur-san ... Apa kau merasakan hal yang kurasakan sekarang? _pikir Kiku

Arthur pun menatap Kiku dalam senyumannya yang manis.

_Kiku, andai saja aku tahu perasaanmu... _batin Arthur

Dan tiba-tiba...

Tek

Arthur berhenti berdansa. Kiku terlihat heran.

"Kiku..."

"Ya, Arthur-san?"

Arthur terdiam lagi, lalu membelai rambut Kiku.

Kiku langsung _Blushing, _menatap Arthur yang makin mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu..." ujar Arthur

"B-bolah kok" jawab Kiku

Arthur pun melangkah ke belakang Kiku, merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya

"_I wanna say this to you, madam_" ujar bisik Arthur "_But, i can't find the right time to do this... __And, maybe it's the right time to do that_"

Arthur pun mengalungkan sesuatu di leher Kiku.

Kalung berhiaskan cincin.

Kiku terlihat kaget, mendapati sebuah kalung cincin berada di lehernya sekarang.

Arthur pun melangkah ke depan Kiku, lalu membungkuk

"_Madam..._" ujarnya "_Did you wanna be my first and forever love_?"

Kiku terdiam. Dan tiba-tiba, Kiku menjulurkan tangannya

"_Yes, my precious butler_" jawabnya

Arthur pun bardiri, dan mendekatkan badannya pada Kiku. Kiku juga mendekatkan badannya pada Arthur.

Arthur memegang pipi Kiku dengan lembut,

lalu mencium bibir hangat Kiku.

Kiku seperti menikmati ciuman itu...

ZAASSHHH

HUjan pun turun, dan mereka berdua masih berciuman.

Ciuman yang abadi, dari cinta yang abadi juga.

* * *

Nah, hari prom nite-nya kayak gini!

Kita lanjut ke hari esok nyok!

* * *

**_The next Day_**

**_(Background Music: Like a Dream Come true)_**

Well, kegiatan sekolah mulai berjalan seperti biada disini... Dan para murid TIDAK menikmatinya. Banyak anak yang ampe ketiduran, ngobrol, dan hebatnya, tidak ada yang bolos (Takut kena hukuman guru Tatib...)

Kecuali beberapa anak yang sudah 'berpacaran' pas prom nite ini... pasti gak bosen sekolah (Kan udah dijelasin di atas)

Tapi, kenapa Elizaveta dan Francis pasang muka seneng gitu ya? Ada apa sih, emang dunia udah mau kiamat ya? (HOI!)

"Gak kok~" ujar Elizaveta

"Kita dapet banyak foto yang bagus~" jawab Francis

Ah, author gak percaya... Mana fotonya coba?

"Di mading" jawab Liechtizen

*melangkah ke mading*

...

HOLY GOD OF WAR! (?) APAAN INI?

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Seketika, semua murid langsung mengarah ke mading pas author teriak kayak gitu (Dan hasilnya author kena marah...)

"Wah, foto apa ini?"

"Iya~ Kayaknya mereka pada pacaran deh!"

"Ah, masa?"

Denmark dan Norway (yang lagi gandengan tangan) langsung menghampiri mading

"Hoi hoi hoi, ada apa ini?" teriak Denmark kayak abang-abang di angkot

Denmark pun menatap foto di mading, lalu mukanya lansung pucat

"APAAN NEH?"

Terlihat foto Denmark yang sedang membawa Norway dengan _Bride style_ . Norway langsung _blushing_

"Yang foto pengen gw bacok dah..." ujar Denmark kesal

"Sama, anko uzai" jawab Norway

Gilebrt dan roderich juga heran melihat kerumunan di deket mading

"Ada apa ya disana?" ujar Roderich

"Coba aku cek deh"

Gilbert pun berjalan ke arah masing, lalu mendapati Ludwig yang mau muntah

"W-w-w-west?" ujarnya "A-a-ada apa?"

Ludwig pun berdiri, menatap kakanya dengan muka pucat

"Li-lihat d-di ma-ma-mading..."

Gilbert pun menatap foto di mading, dan...

"KAMBEENGGG! INI SIAPA PELAKUNYA?"

Foto yang dia lihat, adalah foto saat dia mencium kening Roderich

"Cieee, Roderich!"

Roderich langsung _blushing_ berat. Lalu Gilbert menarik tangan Roderich, dan menariknya ke belakangnya

"YANG BIKIN KAYAK GINI, GW BIKIN DIA MATI HARI INI!" teriak Gilbert kesal

Roderich tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dan kemudian, datang Nesia, Australia, Arthur, dan Kiku. Serentak, mereka heran kenapa ada kerusuhan di mading.

"Ada apa ya?" ujar Nesia

"Gak tau juga" jawab Kiku

"SELAMAT YA IGGY~" teriak Alfred tiba-tiba "Kamu udah pacaran!"

Hening

...

"Tau dari mana kamu, hamburger freak?" ujar Arthur panik

"Ada aja!"

Alfred pun pergi. Australia menatap Arthur dengan senang

"Oh, ama Kiku-san ya...?"

"Diem lu, koala!" teriak Arthur kesal

"Selamat ya, Indo-tan!" ujar taiwan "Kamu udah tunangan ama Australia!"

...

Hening juga

"E-e-e-ehh?" uajr Nesia "Kok-"

"Ada di mading tuh, fotonya" jawab Taiwan "Bye~"

Taiwan pun eprgi. Giliran Arthur yang terlihat senang.

"Ama Nesia nih cuy...?"

"Diem ah!' ujar Australia "Kita cek mading deh sekarang!"

Mereka berempat langsung ngecek mading, dan mendapati...

"APAAAAAAAN NEH?"

Terlihat foto Australia yang sedang mencium Nesia + Foto Arthur yang (juga) mencium Kiku, tapi di tengah hujan yang turun.

"Siapa yang bikin nih foto?" ujar Australia kesal "Gw bunuh pake Kangguru gw!"

"Aku bantu santet orangnya!" ujar Nesia

"Gw bikin dia keselek scone gw, biar mampus..." ujar Arthur

"Dia pantas mati di bawah pedangku" ujar Kiku

Dan... muncullah Author (HOI, NUMPANG NARSIS!) Yang lagi jalan-jalan aja di deket sekolah

Dan... SET!

Yang pada pacaran pas prom nite langsung mendekati author.

"Author, tau gak siapa yang majang nih foto?" ujar Kiku

Hm? Foto yang mana gan?

"Yang di mading oi!" teriak Australia kesal

Oh! Itu mah hasil si Elizaveta ama Francis!

Yang lain langsung etrdiam, dan pas banget ada Elizaveta dan Francis

"Oi, Francis, Elizaveta"

Francis dan Elizaveta langsung menengok

"Ada a-"

"Kalian yang memasang foto di mading kan...?"

Arthur, Gilbert, Australia, Nesia, Norway, Denmark, Kiku, dan Roderich langsung memegang senjata mereka. Elizaveta dan Francis langsung keringet dingin

"Me-me-memangnya kenapa...?" ujar Elizaveta

"Berarti..." ujar Gilbert "... Kalian harus menanggung akibatnya"

SRANG!

"HYYAAAAAAAAAA!

**End**

**

* * *

**RoyIshida: Akhirnya ending juga... Eh, author sendirian di sini! Ya sudah, author langsung aja ke bagian penutup~

Thanks buat yang baca, buat temen2 author yang udah bantuin author, Tuhan YME, dan ide-ide author sendiri yang emang gila ^...^v

Dan juga buat seluruh gambar/cerita/lagu yang jadi inspirasi author buat fanfic ini. Thanks~

Sebagai hadiah, author kasih video lucu nih~ : .com/watch?v=xB0pS3rPbwA

Silahkan dilihat sebagai hadiah dari author, buat yang udah baca fic author ini!

Akhir kata, silahkan review fic ini! Tunggu akrya author selanjutnya!

All Cast: MAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA!

RoyIshida: Lha, akhirnya pada balik...

Kiku: Iya dong~

_Di belakang layar..._

Elizaveta: *terkapar* G-g-g-g-gw salah apa...?

Francis: G-gw juga...

Denmark: *tersenyum jahat* Nikmati saja hadiah aklian *nangkat kapak*

Gilbert: Benar sekali~ *nodong pedang*

Elizaveta & Francis: TIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

_(Ending Song: Kimi no Koiku , lalu disambung dengan Cantarella - Kaito)_

RoyIshida


End file.
